


The Time of Wolves

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Ghost is a savior, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lies, Secret Relationship, Secrets, The Direwolves are good little pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Lyarra goes along with Robb in the War of the Five kings and her brother gets a little possessive.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 104
Kudos: 534





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea I had. I don't know if I will be taking it very far. I always get random ideas, eventually I will finish all my stories I promise I just have to work on them in increments.

Lyarra:  
“No, absolutely not.” Robb seethed out staring daggers into his mother. 

“It was the only way.” His mother responded but Lyarra knew Robb would see right through that. His mother had been trying to get rid of her for years. She would have jumped at any opportunity to get rid of her. 

“I don’t believe you. You cannot speak for Lyarra. You have no authority over her. Not anymore you can only speak for Sansa and Arya you can’t even speak for me. You will go back. You will tell them Lyarra will not marry a Frey.” He spoke angrily.

“I will not.” His mother responded growing red. 

“Mother, Ill not have it. I am the Lord of Winterfell. The Frey’s can have Arya if we ever get her back but not Lyarra. Do you understand?” He asked his mother and Lyarra felt sorry for the woman. 

“You cannot go back on your word.” His mother stated pointedly. 

“What word? I never stated she would marry a Frey and you have no authority to accept an offer. Arya will marry a Frey and offer them Bran, ill give him a keep in the north. But they won’t have Lyarra.” Robb growled out. 

“You can’t be serious. Bran is worth more than a bastard!” His mother gasps out. 

“Lyarra is my sister. Ill not give two away to the Frey’s.” Robb responds and Lyarra watches his jaw clench. 

“I, Robb don’t do this.” His mother cries. 

“Either you tell them or I send someone else.” Robb seethes and Lyarra watches as Catelyn Stark walks from the room glaring hotly in her direction. She slides to Robb’s side after his mother leaves. His head is in his hands and she thinks he might be crying. She places her hand on his shoulder soothing him.

“You shouldn’t have done that. I would have married the Frey.” She speaks and his head shoots up his eyes narrowing at her. 

“You deserve better than a Frey.” Robb speaks tracing a thumb across her jaw. She stares at her hands for a moment before she replies. 

“You plan to give me to Theon then?” She asks and Robb glares at her. She knows Theon has been asking. He has always been asking, her, her father, Robb. He's been after her even since she flowered at two and ten.

“I said you deserved better Lyarra.” He replies with a huff pushing away from her and pacing across the room. 

“And Arya does not?” Lyarra asks angry. 

“Don’t start little sister.” Robb sighs out running a hand across his face. 

“She won’t marry whoever they choose you know.” Lyarra states and he sighs. 

“I know.” He replies sadly. 

His voice is so sad so tired that she can’t help but go to him. She nuzzles herself into his arms and listens to him sigh as he wraps them around her his head leaning to sit on her own. His fingers pull through her hair. It sooths him she knows. It has since they were children. Why she doesn’t know. He pulls her close to him his body hard against hers. 

“I need you close Lyarra.” He tells her then and she nods.

She understands she really does. Robb and her have always done everything together. They have never been without each other. She wouldn’t know what to do without him next to her. The thought was almost unbearable. She stays in his arms for what seems like hours. Too soon she is forced to part from him. Lord Manderly coming again to speak to him. He wanted her brother to marry his granddaughter. It was almost comical. Her brother would not marry. She shook her head and smiled back at Robb as the lord entered the room and she exited. Ghost and Dacy were waiting for her outside Robbs tent. 

“Dacey.” Lyarra commented with a smile. Dacey had been chosen to help keep Lyarra safe within the camp. He didn’t trust the men around her and while he knew she could take care of herself he still worried. Her brother worried too much about her and it had only seemed to get worse and worse lately. From getting her a guard to moving her tent to be right next to his. He demanded she was in every council meeting and she dine with him every night no matter who else was there she always sat to his right. She was never far from him and while she loved her brother more than anything. She thought perhaps it had gotten to be a bit much.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyarra:  
Blood pounded in her ears. She looks across the battlefield. She wasn’t supposed to be here. The men weren’t supposed to let her out of the tent but here she is. She couldn’t not fight. She had to help. Ghost is beside her his fur coated in blood. Her wolf is searching for her brother but just like her she is lost for where he is. Another man comes running at her and she swings. She’s tired and worn but her blow strikes true and then she looks to the right to the large yell that she hears and there he is. His red hair shining, he’s lost his helmet and fear runs through her. Before she knows it she’s running. She didn’t know she could run so fast, didn’t know she could weave between people so quickly. She watches a knight cutting through Robbs guard like they were butter. She knows that knight, knows Robb doesn’t stand a chance. Greywind is tearing through men on the other side and Ghost is cutting her a path but they can’t help Robb. She watches the knight close in watches Robb draw his sword. He will lose this fight. The first stab he is able to avoid but her brother might be this generations best tactician but she is the better fighter. He won’t last long. She knows other men are trying to help their lord but they aren’t there only she is. A blow is made and Robb ducks. He won’t avoid the next one. Lyarra closes in running fast pushing her brother to the ground and her sword meets the knights. The clang of metal is as surreal as Robb’s wide eyes as he looks at her. She can’t look at him though, she needs to focus. The Lannister knight looks at her with humor in his gaze as he slices at her. He is playing with her, doesn’t think her to be an opponent. That is well good enough, it will work in her favor. She’s tired and a caught blow has her falling to her knees she can’t keep his sword away for long she’s too weak. Her leg kicks out and the knight stumbles to the ground. Robb is upon him then his sword at his throat. 

“Your caught now kingslayer.” Her brother growls out passing the man off to another northman to tie up before scrambling over to her. 

“Lyarra, are you alright? What were you thinking?” He asks her crying out his hands cradling her face. 

“I had to make sure you were alright.” She tells him softly and he laughs, laughs softly in her ear as he cradles her to him. 

“You saved me Lya, love, sister.” He breathes into her ear and she sighs. He is alive. The battle is over. That is all that matters to her. Men are groaning around them and Robb is rocking back and forth cradling her in his arms. She’s exhausted and her lids start to close before a shout cuts through the air. 

“Lord Stark!” It screams and she pushes her brother away. 

“Yes.” He states standing and the man stops the horse he is on dismounting. 

“The Lannister army is on the run maybe a hundred or so left.” The man states and Robb nods. 

“Have men chase after them but I don’t want them slaughtered just keep them moving out of our territory.” Robb states with authority and her brother was built for authority. The man nods with a bow and remounts his horse. Another man brings a horse to her brother and she knows it is for him. She stands. She can ride Ghost if truly need. She would rather not her companion is tired herself. Robb looks at her and motions for her to come to him. 

“Get on the horse Lya.” He states and she wants to argue but she sees his face and knows there is no point. She can barely mount and Robb has to help her. He starts to lead the horse but she knows he is too tired to walk all the way back to camp. It might not be proper but they’ve done it before many times. 

“Robb, get behind me. Please. Your too tired to walk. The horse can take both of us.” She states and he looks at her contemplative before he swings up settling behind her taking the reigns from her hands. She falls asleep against his shoulder as the horse walks. His arms are too warm and her head to heavy not to. Robb hums against her ear as she falls asleep. A lullaby old nan used to sing to them and it almost takes away the horror she has seen but not really, men and death and blood fill her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

She hears him scream and the sound of something breaking. She runs out her tent just in time to see Robb storm off into the woods. Lady Stark is standing there tears in her eyes but she doesn’t move to follow her son. She probably shouldn’t follow him but she does. She has to she just know something terrible has happened. He’s hacking at branches with his sword when she reaches him. 

“Robb?” She asks softly and he whips around to her. There are tears in his eyes and she is suddenly so very worried. “What is it?” She asks and he sniffles brushing his nose with the back of his hand before speaking. 

“Father…. The Lannisters….. Father…” He can’t form the words its like he is choking on them and she steps forward catching his body with hers as he feels like he’s crumbling. “They killed him.” He whispers out and her knees give out. 

“What?” She cries her heart stuttering in her chest. They wouldn’t do that. That would be a horrible tactical move. They have nothing to bargain for Ser Jaime back then. Two girls wouldn’t be worth an heir never. 

“They executed him as a traitor.” He breathes into her ear and she gasps a sob tearing in her throat. No please no, not father not the only parent she ever had. 

“No… Robb no…” She cries pulling back from him and looking him in the eyes. His eyes are too sad. To sure and so she sobs. Her brother takes her face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. 

“He’s gone Lya.” He tells her choking on the words and she wants to scream. Tears are pouring down her cheeks and she opens her mouth to choke out the sound but she doesn’t get the chance. Warm lips meet hers and she’s drowning. They move against hers and she shouldn’t but in her pain, she sinks into them her body molding to Robb’s, Robb. Robb her brother she thinks and startles but she can’t pull away. Not when it feels so good. Not when his body feels so right against hers. Not when its like he’s soaking up her pain, anger and anguish. Her lips move against his. It’s her first kiss and she knows not what to do but she follows his lead. He pulls her closer as close as possible his fingers curling around her back into her hip and the other into her hair. He pulls back his nose brushing against hers softly. 

“Lya.” He breathes into her and she sighs the pain has stopped and when he presses his lips back to hers she sinks into him allowing him to take whatever he wishes from her. She’s in his lap now her fingers tangled in the bottom of his tunic. Robb her mind screams, Robb just Robb her Robb. Nothing makes more sense, feels more right than this no matter what her mind tells her. His tongue pushes into her mouth and she isn’t sure about that, it feels odd but it brings him closer and that she loves so she allows, she tries to keep up her fingers slipping up his chest to tangle in the curls behind his neck. Robb, her body hums. Robb. Her Robb. Finally he pulls away from her his forehead pressing to hers his large hand half cupping her cheek half tangled in her hair. Suddenly she is very aware of how close they are, of what they have just done and she jumps in horror standing looking at him her jaw dropping. Her fingers on her lips. He stands slowly his hands out as if stopping her trying to calm her down. 

“Its okay Lya.” He tells her and she shakes her head tears in her eyes. “It is alright just, stop Lya don’t think about it okay just come here.” He tells her and she’s shaking her eyes tearing up. “please Lyarra I need you.” He whispers out and she feels how broken he is and her body gives in for her she can never say no to him. She walks into his arms his body wraps around hers and she feels his sigh. This this is right she knows this is. This is okay. Her eyes close and her mind stutters and stumbles over what has happened tears in her eyes and her fingers curled into Robb’s tunic and she does not, not notice or feel the way the Robb’s muscles move under her fingers and how strong his arms feel around her. Things she never noticed before, hasn’t noticed ever.


	4. Chapter 4

It was calm, the dark, as they walked through it. The man in front held the torch tightly through the fog. It was eerie and then men were silent as they passed understanding, sensing the mood of the lord before them. She walked beside her brother his fingers just inches from her own. He was stoic and a storm inside raging. A caged wolf and it made her shiver. He hadn’t let her go, let her away from him since the news came out. He had held her to him all day in the forest but hadn’t pressed another kiss to her lips and she couldn’t tell if she was relieved or disappointed and she wasn’t sure what emotion was worse either. Somewhere inside she felt as if she had dishonored her father, his memory by what they had done but her soul it sung and she didn’t know which to follow her heart or her brain, her honor. Robbs shoulders were set, he was on a mission and she, she was along for the ride. As she always was supporting him, loving him, helping him when he needs. 

They reached the wood cage and as it opened she felt pity inside her. The once shining knight was slumped to a wood pole his hands tied behind his back his body covered in mud and grime. She herself is shadowed by the dark her body unseen from the glorified knights eyes. Its better this way she isn’t here to speak to him, no its Robb who must confront him. 

“I thought you would have pushed me off to one of your bannerman’s castles by now but you just keep me around dragging me from camp to camp, rather risky don’t you think?” The knight states and Robb keeps his stoic face still. 

“If I left you with one of my bannerman you’d be gone in a fortnight.” He replies and the knight smiles sharply. 

“Not trusting your bannermen Stark.” He smiles out to her brother. 

“No I trust them with my life Lannister, just not yours.” Her brother responds and she agrees. They have spoke of this. She was the one who encouraged him to keep Jaime Lannister close. Play his game as if all were against him. 

“Smart boy.” The Lannister drawls out and she sees Robb tense and her fingers curl into themselves. The Lannister chuckles. “Don’t like being called boy, boy?” The knight states laughing. 

“You do yourself the dishonor Lannister. You’ve been caught by a boy, bettered by a boy, caged by a boy. Maybe a boy will kill you.” He breathes out like a promise and she shivers his tone doing things to her she didn’t know it could. She sees a glint of something unknown in the Lannister’s eyes. 

“Stannis Baratheon sent out ravens, he says Joffery Baratheon is neither a king nor a Baratheon. Rather he’s your bastard son.” Robb speaks with no emotion. She is proud of her brother she knows how hard it is for him to reign in his temper right now. 

“How convenient for him then, he’d be the true king.” Jaime Lannister drawls out with rolled eyes. He has a point. How can they trust a man who gains everything from his claim. Its such a horrible slander a woman laying with her own brother. She gulps is it? She is not one to judge is she? Had she and Robb not fallen, or does it not count. Its not the same surely. 

“My father knew that’s why you killed him.” Robb states and she is surprised that he can keep his temper in check. 

“I was here when Ned Stark was killed.” Jaime replies and Robb tenses. 

“I’ll not play word games. Your son, your sister killed him because he knew the truth. You tried to kill my brother when he found it out as well didn’t you.” Robb replies and she hadn’t thought about Bran but it made such sense. 

“You’ve no proof boy.” The Lannister states still with his teasing bored drawl. She can feel Grey Wind prowling around the cage now and her breath hitches. Robb is in control but, but Grey Wind that’s a different matter entirely. She hears the wolf snap and watches the Lannister look behind him at the prowling wolf. He’s afraid now and he should be. 

“Robb.” She states softly stepping out of the shadows placing her hand on his arm. Her brother looks at her his gaze turning warm. His fingers cover hers and she hears a jovial laugh. 

“You judge me when you’ve got a sister of your own?” Jaime Lannister laughs out and her breath catches. He knows how could he know? “You’re the bastard right girl? Makes sense, bastards and all.” He states and Robb tenses beside her Grey Wind entering the cage. 

“You don’t get to speak to her.” Her brother snarls out his wolf stepping closer to the chained man. Robbs fingers curl into GreyWinds fur. 

“I’m sending terms to your father.” He replies his temper soothing with the touch of his wolf. 

“He won’t negotiate with you, you’re a fool to think so you don’t know him very well.” The knight responds his voice tight. 

“Maybe. But he’s starting to know me.” Robb responds pushing GreyWind forward and pulling from the cage turning and leaving. Her hands still on his arm and he grips her fingers as he turns keeping her to him. She hears Grey Wind’s jaws snap as they walk away and she knows Robb hasn’t let him kill the Lannister but slight fear runs through her. Grey Wind has killed so many men now he knows better than fear them. She doesn’t know if that is a good thing or not. They walk to her brothers tent and she drops his arm once they enter. 

“He’s right you know.” She whispers sadly softly and Robb shakes his head knowing of which she refers to. 

“He’s not, this isn’t the same Lya.” He replies and she stays silent. She doesn’t know about that it seems the same. The same level of wrong that she thinks when she thinks of the bastard king. Their children would be even worse. Not the Baratheon name to shield them as they grew up. True Snows from a Snow mother. “It is I swear to you Lya, you’ve always been mine. I’ve known it my whole life.” He continues and she wants to cry. She understands she feels it to the ache in her bones when he is gone. She loves him but she can’t she wants to but it isn’t right.

“We can’t.” She states her voice soft and uncertain. But Robb doesn’t accept that. He steps into her space taking her face in his hands. He kisses her soft and sweet and she feels a tear slip down her cheek at just how wonderful and right it feels to feel him pressed against her. She pulls away finally tears running down her cheeks. She can’t she turns and runs. Runs from him, from them from the pain she feels inside.


	5. Chapter 5

“Here’s what I say to these two kings! They can go **** themselves, the only king I’m going to follow is right there.” Greatjon Umber states pointing at her brother and her breath catches.

They are sitting in the hall of Riverrun. Finally, they have taken back the castle completely and with the news of their fathers death they were trying to decide what to do next. She looks to her brother looks to see what he is thinking. She is right beside him a foot away from his right arm. Lady Stark is standing on his other side looking all too proud and for as much as she loves her brother she loathes that woman. She is surprised when instead of replying or even looking to his mother for support he looks at her. Their eyes lock and she can see the inner turmoil the inner fear. She stares into his soul. You can do this she whispers to him on the air through her mind and he must hear it. Determination sets in and she watches his stance change. 

“The king in the north!” GreatJon yells and she watches the hall start up in unison. Before long over and over the words are spread and it’s a shock and she doesn’t know what to do now. Her brother is king. A king she can’t be alone with, not anymore. A king she can hardly look in the eye. A king that she cannot help but adore, but notice how beautiful he really is. 

Robb exits the hall she follows after him obediently just like he wants her to. Follows right behind his mother. He speaks softly to his mother who then leaves through a door and he grasps her arm. Her heart thuds. What can he want? She looks back and Theon is staring after them with a frown. She gulps, her body feeling hard, could he know? Robb brings her to his solar and pulls her in. She shakes her arm prepared for him to let her go but he doesn’t he grasps her harder if anything and spins to face her. He pulls her to him his hands slipping to her face. Her heart stutters as he pulls her neck up to him and presses their foreheads together. 

“king Lya. King.” He breathes out in shock and she nods. She can’t believe it either. 

“My king.” She states softly looking into his eyes and Robb’s eyes widen. She can actually feel his heart beat quicken. He can feel his breath hot against her face. “My king.” She breathes out again as if to cement it, as if to make it truly real. 

Robb’s breath hitches and his lips are suddenly on hers his entire body pulling her in closer. His hands are everywhere, they pull her closer and closer. One slides down her back to her tailbone pushing her body to his. The other tangled in her hair at her neck. She couldn’t get away even if she wanted to. His tongue reaches into her mouth and she opens up to him. How could she not, she can’t help but let him in. Robb her mind breathes, Robb, Robb. His fingers slip up her chest and her lungs are tight. She can’t really breathe. She feels the laces of her bodice pull and suddenly things are very real. They couldn’t do this. No. It wasn’t right. His fingers slipped through the strings and she feels his fingers skim over her bare chest and she startles pulling away from him.   
“Robb.” She breathes out so confused and worried. Why, why must this always happen between them now. Always turn to soft kisses and sweet words. “We can’t this isn’t right.” She tells him softly and he sighs running his hand through his hair. 

“I know.” He tells her brokenly looking at her his eyes as broken as his voice. “But I need you.” He breathes out and her breath hitches. How can she say no to him? He is her brother, her family, her everything. 

“I know, I need you too.” She tells him and he deflates the stress seeping out of his bones. 

“Come here.” He asks her and she does as he bids like she always does. Following him, his orders is natural to her. His arms wrap around her and hold her to him. He doesn’t touch her not like that. Not again that night, just holds her and speaks into her skin. Telling her his worries and concerns and fears. She listens soaks it in and validates him just like he needs. Just like she always has but something inside her, she knows its different this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb is pacing his fingers shaking. His mother is right. He needs to make a deal, they cannot win fighting outright. He needs to deal with one of these kings and the Lannister and Stannis are out so that leaves Renly. Eventhough Renly isn’t truly the king and that would mean forsaking honor. 

“I can’t send her you know I can’t and I don’t have anyone else. I can’t send Theon. I need him.” He speaks out his voice strained and angry. He hates being cornered. Her brother is a tactician and a brilliant one at that but this isn’t what he is built for, a war like this one fought with words and technicalities. 

“Why not, I want it no more than you but…” She replies and Robb stares at her frustrated. 

“I send her she will negotiate you away again and I’ll be able to do nothing this time and I’ll not have it. Besides she will find me a wife and you know I can’t marry I am already married. Under the old rules.” He states pacing once more. She sighs. He is not married. Cant he understand that. She doesn’t say anything and he stops before her taking her face in his hands. “I won’t let them take you from me, not anyone not ever.” He states his voice hard and final. She sighs closing her eyes. She lets the words wrap around her for a moment just letting them sink in they feel so good around her. 

“Then send me.” She responds to him and it’s a good idea eventhough she’s a bastard. His eyes widen and he shakes his head. 

“No. NO. You belong here. With me. NO Ill not send you away, what if something happens. NO.” He states rambling his hands shaking. He is crazed this attachment he has for her is unhealthy. 

“Robb. Someone needs to go and if its me. You know I will take care of it the way you want. I will never betray you brother.” She whispers to him her own fingers tracing his jaw. Desperation shines in his eyes. He wants to send her away no more than she really wants to go but she needs to. It will be good for them to spend some time apart. She doesn’t know how much more of this she can take before she breaks how many more nights she can spend wrapped up in him before she allows him what he so wishes. How much longer can she resist the heat of his mouth moving against her neck. “Please let me do this for you, my brother, my king.” She whispers out and she feels him groan. His breath changes. He likes hearing that from her lips. That he is her king, her everything is more what he hears when she says it she knows and truly he is. She knows he will allow her now. His lips steal hers and her body falls into his. He’s consuming her, the entirety of her body is his. She gasps into him and he takes the chance to taste her. He pulls back slightly his fingers at the ties of her bodice. 

“Alright.” He breathes out and she’s almost shocked she won that easily but she should know better. 

He’s distracting her. The ties are unwound and the fabric is pulling outward at her chest. She looks down worriedly and then to Robbs face and watches his wondered expression. She should really stop him. She knows she should but it’s him and perhaps Lady Stark is right about bastards but she can’t stop him not even if she wished it. Her body wouldn’t allow her. His lips fall to her neck and start to lead down to the tops of her chest. She feels teeth sink into the flesh of her breast and she cries out not able to breathe. Oh what her brother does to her. What horror and wonder he fills her with. 

“Robb…. Robb please…” She breathes out trying to push him away but he growls pulling himself closer to her not allowing her to leave him. 

His fingers dig into her hips and her body quivers. He is so strong so solid. He will never let her go. He isn’t going to stop. He will never stop she sees that now and she isn’t sure how to take the satisfaction that runs through her at that. His eyes bore into hers and his lips descend. They are sweet against hers and she feels his fingers touch her nipples and she cries her back arching into him. He groans in approval against her mouth and she sighs. She loves this, she really does. It feels so right. 

“Your grace!” A call shouts from outside the tent. She jumps they are lucky no one had entered. Her breathing is heavy and his is even worse. He coughs and then speaks back to the man outside. She doesn’t listen just pulls at her front ties. She runs from the tent pulling out of Robbs arms as he tries to stop her. She cant believe herself. She truly is wonton. She would have allowed him, allowed and she shakes her head. This cannot happen it is good she is leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Renly Baratheon is not how she expects him to be. He doesn’t even blink once at her status. Doesn’t stare at her clothes or her hair, doesn’t objectify her at all. The lady or queen Tyrell she supposes isn’t anything like she thought either. She is kind and soft and when they arrive she somehow manages to gain their attention even though there is a mlee going. 

“Lyarra Snow your grace, I come on behalf of the king in the north.” She states and the eyes turn to her. 

“The king in the north.” Renly states and she nods. 

“And he sent you, a bastard?” A man behind Renly starts but the queen holds up her hand and the man stops speaking. 

“His sister.” Dacy states behind her and that intrigues the king. 

“Lady Lyarra why has Lord Stark sent you?” The queen asks sweetly and kindly and she understands. They don’t know of her how would they. 

“He wants to treat with you. Our fight is not against the Baratheons nor the iron throne just the Lannisters.” She tells them and she can tell it was a good answer the king smiles at her. 

“That is good, still why has he sent you? Why now and why you?” Asks the queen and she is beginning to understand. The queen has the power here. The real power anyhow and she notices the vast amount of green and gold around the field. 

“He sends me because I am his sister and he trusts me to speak on his behalf. As for why perhaps that is better discussed elsewhere.” She tells the queen and the woman cocks her head slightly and blinks. That’s a yes she believes. 

“It is good you’re here. Join the festivities. We are celebrating a few days my brother and his army will be here and I can add to my forces.” Renly states joyfully. 

“Thank you, your grace.” She states with a bow. She hates royals hates pomp she is so glad Robb loathes it as well or she would have died from having to hear it daily. 

“Lady Lyarra, I’ll show you to a place to stay.” The queen states standing and she moves to start to protest but the womans face stops her. She walks down the banister and comes to stand beside her. They walk and Lyarra feels the authority rolling off the girl and she thinks this, this is a queen. This woman, she is what Robb needs something like her to help him run the north. Not someone like Lyarra who doesn’t know the first thing about ruling, who knows only to speak when spoken to not to speak over a crowd. 

“So now, you speak for your brother?” The queen asks and Lyarra nods. 

“Yes, my brother and I have always been close he trusts my judgment.” She tells the woman and she nods back. 

“So, tell me why you are here.” The queen states and Lyarra almost sighs. It is hard to explain correctly. 

“Our fight is not with you, the Lannisters killed my father they hold my sisters hostage. Stannis has been seen burning people alive. The north is prepared to support Renly’s claim to the throne and help him obtain it.” She states and Margaery Tyrell smiles slyly. 

“Yes, I’m sure and what do you want in return?” She asks and Lyarra smiles yes she likes this woman. 

“That the north remains independent.” She states and the girl raises a brow. 

“Why should we let the north remain independent we have the resources we could defeat both the Lannisters and the north at the same time.” The girl states and Lyarra nods thus is true. They could.

“Your army isn’t accustomed to fighting in the snows it would not be as easy as you think to take the north your grace. Besides this the north is a hard country to keep under control. Robert Baratheon barely kept it under control. It is more trouble than its worth to you.” She tells her and the queen keeps walking but she can see the wheels turning. 

“I will speak to his grace on your behalf. Tomorrow we ride out to meet Stannis, you should join us.” The queen tells her and she nods. That will be a confrontation worth seeing. She can gage Stannis herself and see if he is the better option for Robb.


	8. Chapter 8

Stannis Baratheon is glaring as soon as he rides up to them. She can tell the brotherhood between these two is not good. Not like her and Robb but then again, they aren’t brothers. No she is a girl and boy does Robb know it. Renly glares back at his brother and Lyarra sighs this is not what she wanted not at all. Dacy shifts on her horse beside her and she knows she is uncomfortable here as well. They don’t belong here. 

“I’m surprised to see Stark Banners here.” Lord Stannis states and Lyarra sighs. 

“They had not thought to be here but circumstances demanded it my lord.” She states back to him and the mans eyes narrow and she feels the red womans eyes looking deep into her soul. She looks back at her and is afraid by the gaze she sees. 

“Who are you? Starks side with my brother, he is the second son. Ned Stark named me king.” The man states and Lyarra wants to put her head in her hands. She has no idea of what her father did or didn’t do. 

“I’m Lyarra Snow. Robb Stark’s sister and I know not what my father had done I know only what my king demands of me.” She states to the wind and the red woman continues to look hard at her and it starts to make her hands shake. 

“A snow. Stark doesn’t think much of you then brother does he?” Stannis states and Lyarra stiffens. 

“That is my concern brother.” Renly spits out annoyed. 

“Because we share the same parents I give you this chance. Come to me this night and surrender and I will give you your old spot on the council and will forgive your transgressions.” Stannis states and Lyarra sees Renly’s teeth clench. 

“A few banners don’t make you a king.” Stannis states and Renly scoffs. 

“No the men holding them do.” He replies and she watches Stannis’s eyes narrow. Renly has a point. He has the Tyrell army he will win this battle. Stannis looks at him before thundering off the other way. The meeting is done she supposes and still she has no idea what exactly has happened. 

Renly and the queen call her later to his tent and she waits for them to speak the queen is standing behind her husband and she knows the queen is the one who has called this meeting. The queen is the one who is going to agree or disagree to her proposal. 

“I swear to you my brother has no interest in the iron throne only the north.” She states her voice filled with slight pleading tone.

“Your brother can keep everything north of moat Catlin but the Riverlands stay with me. I will allow the Tully’s to stay lord paramount of the region. In return you will fight the Lannisters with me and will support my rule.” Lyarra chances a glance at the queen and the woman is smiling slyly and Lyarra knows she has her to thank for this. The king however his attention is solely on the man standing on his left side. A man she had seen at his side every moment of every day. She had seen how their hands brushed and how Margaery reacts to the movement. They are playing a dangerous game the three of them if someone found out it would mean the end of the king. 

“Thank you, your grace my brother will be most pleased.” She tells him and Renly nods. 

“Yes well he will swear to me that he will be loyal.” The Baratheon states and looks over his shoulder to the queen and her brother. The queen nods to him and he stands. He goes to a mirror and starts to take off his armor.

“A marriage between our families as well. His grace has no siblings or children to offer but I’ve three brothers. It matters us not who fills this and to which brother.” The queen states smiling and this, this raises a problem. 

“Both my sisters are betrothed. Is there not another way?” She asks looking from the queen to her husband. 

Suddenly she feels a chill on the air and she stands. Something is here. She doesn’t know how she knows but there is something on the air. She looks around standing. The queen is looking at her worriedly confused but Lyarra ignores it something is wrong. Very wrong. 

“Is everything alright?” The queen asks and Lyarra doesn’t answer she needs to concentrate, needs to figure out what is going on. 

She feels the wind blow in and she sees a shadow. A dark shadow enters and moves across the room. It is quick but Lyarra is quicker she doesn’t know how she knows but she does. She runs through the tent and pushes the king. She doesn’t think she just moves and she should because the last thing that goes through her mind as the dark shadow pierces her shoulder is that Robb won’t survive her death. It will kill him and destroy their family. She barely feels the pain in her shoulder only sees the shocked faces of those around her as she crumbles to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

She wakes to pain. Pain in her head, pain in her shoulder in her bones. Her body is on fire. She doesn’t know why she is in pain can’t remember the reason and all she wants when she finally is able to open her eyes is to see her brothers face. To feel his arms around her his breath against her neck his fingers laced with hers. But there isn’t her brother and she can’t feel him near her. Her mind feels betrayed, how could Robb leave her like this? She is obviously in horrible pain, someone must have hurt her but the only ones she sees is a very beautiful brown-haired girl with some crown on her head for some reason and a man with another crown and possibly the most beautiful man she’s ever seen besides her brother, the traitor. The people don’t notice that she is awake at first and eventually she is able to hear what they are saying. 

“What are we going to do if she doesn’t wake up?” The curly haired man states worriedly. They are talking about her she guesses. 

“War with the North. All are spies have told us the same thing.” The girl states. The queen she starts to remember. Renly Baratheon’s queen. One of the men must be him. The dark brown haired she guesses. The pretty one looks too much like the girl, Margaery Tyrell. He’s her brother she doesn’t remember his name but he’s important somehow, very important to both the king and the queen she knows this. 

“What do they say Margaery?” The king asks and the girl sighs looking at her brother. She is surprised they still haven’t noticed she’s awake. 

“He’s very attached to her, more than anyone. More than I am to Loras. Apparently, his mother had to take back a bethroal to the Freys and gave them his trueborn sister instead of her. She saved him from Jaime Lannister. I don’t know exactly but they all say she is the most important thing in the world to him. If she dies because of us he will come for us. I don’t know if we would get him to stop, we can’t afford another war not with how much Stannis somehow managed to cost us.” The queen states in a worried tone and Lyarra wants to laugh. They are wrong she is not the most important thing to him, but he would kill whoever caused her death. 

“What if we gave him Stannis. He is the one who did it.” The brother states and the two look to him. 

“That might work.” Margaery states and she watches Renly sigh. 

“We don’t know if she is going to die or not.” He says and she thinks perhaps she should say something. 

“She isn’t going to die and my brother would have settled for Stannis at least it would be worth the attempt.” She tells them and all wide eyes turn to her. She attempts to sit up and cries out in pain as she does so. Margaery is at her side as soon as she does so. 

“You shouldn’t be getting up.” She tells her and Lyarra shrugs in pain. She knows that but she needs to get back to Robb more now than ever. She needs to see him. 

“We have matters to discuss still I believe.” She tells them and they look at her eyes big. “My sisters are bethroathed they are not an option.” She tells them and they look to eachother. 

“I’ll marry you, you saved Renly.” Margaery’s brother states and she smiles at him. If she comes back married then Robb would, she doesn’t know what he would do. 

“I cannot marry you.” She tells him and he looks at her confused. 

“Why you are unmarried.” He tells her and she sighs pulling hair from her eyes. 

“Technically, to those who follow the old old religion I am married.” She replies and they look at her with wider eyes. “We follow the old gods in the north. A boy once swore he would marry me, only me in his life and I accepted his vow. A vow in front of the old gods is binding. In their eyes I can be married to only him. I am married to him.” She tells them and the look at her as if she has grown two heads. 

“Who was the boy?” Loras asks and she smiles at him. 

“I cant tell you.” She states and Loras frowns. 

“Why not.” 

“The same reason you cannot show your true relationship with your king.” She replies and the room stills. “I wont say anything. I have another idea however. Once you take Kingslanding Joffery Baratheon will be dead. My sister Sansa’s bethroal will be void. She can marry your brother the heir, he is unmarried yes?” She asks and Margaery looks at her a small smile crossing her face. 

“Yes. We would accept Sansa Stark for Willas’s bride.” She speaks and Lyarra smiles. Good it is settled then. 

“Alright then. We are agreed. Robb will not betray you and you will not betray us.” She tells them and Renly nods. 

“You saved my life. I owe you, the north a debt I cannot pay. I will send troops with you to help you take the Westerlands as your brother seems to aim to do. We are on the same side after all.” Renly states and Lyarra smiles at him. 

“Thank you, the troops will be most welcomed.” She tells him trying to stand and having to catch herself on the bed. She is weak so very weak. 

“You must rest. We will be camped here for some time. It is no bother to us.” Margaery states. 

“How long have I been asleep?” She asks and they look to each other. 

“Ten days.” Margaery states and she gasps. Robb will be so worried. 

“Did you send a letter tell him what had happened?” She asks worriedly and they shake their heads that is good at least. “I must go. He will send people after me he will think you have taken me prisoner. I must get back.” She states and the group looks at her with worried eyes but relents. 

“Alright let me tell your guard.” Lord Loras states and Lyarra nods at him. 

She is about to leave when Loras next comes up to her. He is carrying something wrapped in cloth and Lyarra is immediately curious. Her should is a throbbing pain that nothing can take away and she feels like she has been trampled by horses but she is still curious by nature. 

“I wanted to thank you for saving him. I don’t know what I would have done had he died.” Loras states tears in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I did what any decent person would have done.” She tells him but the man shakes his head. 

“You did more, if you ever need anything just ask and I will do my best for you.” He tells her and she smiles at him nodding. He hands her the package it is a sword not just any sword its Velerian stell and she wonders who and how he is giving it to her it has a white wolf at the pommel. It’s beautiful. 

“I cant accept this.” She tells him and he shakes his head at her.  
"Yes you can, you will." His tone is an order she knows all to well and she takes a deep breath truly touched. The man nods with a smile and turns to walk away but turns back. 

“The man who swore to love only you, its your brother, the king in the north isn’t it.” Her eyes widen at his words and she stutters her hands shaking. “I won’t say anything, I owe you that. We don’t choose who we love you know.” He tells her with a soft sad smile before walking away. 

His words burn in her mind more than her body as she rides. We don’t choose who we love, love, he smiled at her, smiled after he knew, knew that it was her brother. He just smiled. He accepted it. We don’t choose who we love. She smiles eventhough her entire body burns she feels free. Or more free. Maybe she isn’t such a monster so crazy and wonton bastard.


	10. Chapter 10

Her shoulder hurt but she ground her teeth the way she had been for weeks now. She felt lightheaded and tired two weeks riding hard had not helped her injury. Still she knew her brother needed her and already she had been gone for too long so she pushed herself and the men with her. Dacy had protested time and time again but she knew it was important she go to her brother as soon as possible. He was in his tent. Lyarra could see Grey Wind outside the flap. The wolf rises when he sees them and gives Ghost a head butt. Lyarra smiles at the reunion but keeps walking. Once she enters the tent she sees a few lords standing by the table with her brother. Robb looks up and his eyes widen as he takes her in. His eyes shine with relief when they fall upon her. Her brother is looking into her soul now as if to make sure she is still there. 

“Lyarra!” He cries happily moving towards her. 

“Your Grace.” She states curtsying. Robb frowns at her movement but says nothing against it he can’t not with so many people in the room. 

“I was beginning to think something had happened to you.” He breathes out and she sees the haunted fear in his eyes. That had been what she was trying to avoid. She can’t reply to him now. She can’t not with all the lords looking at their exchange curiously watching how Robb reaches naturally for her. 

“I bring news from Renly Baratheon.” She replies handing him the scroll. Her brother’s eyes widen as he reads and a second later he is lifting her off her feet spinning her in the air laughing. Pain rips through her shoulder and she smothers a cry by biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. When he finally lets her down she is lightheaded and the room spins. She can barely keep upright. Robb turns to the lords in the room. 

“Renly Baratheon agrees to our terms. The north and the Riverlands will be independent and he will join with us against the Lannisters. He has sent ten thousand troops with my sister to help boost our ranks.” The glee in Robbs voice makes her smile. It was worth it then she thinks as her vision starts to spot. She crumbles and somewhere in the back of her mind she’s aware of Robb catching her body. 

She comes to how long later she doesn’t know. The first thing she notices is how bare she feels. Her shoulders carry no fabric. When she opens her eyes Robb is there staring at her holding onto her hand. She smiles at him but he glares back at her. 

“You should have told me you were hurt, you should have sent a raven at least!” He yells at her and she winces. She expected him to be angry but she thought perhaps his happiness at seeing her again would smother it slightly. She should have known better. Robb’s temper has always been revolutionary. 

“I wasn’t exactly awake and by the time I was I didn’t want to concern you. I was coming right back anyways and Loras’s maester stated I was fine.” She tells him and he glares. 

“Loras?” He questions his eyes filled with heated jealousy.

“Lord Tyrell’s youngest son.” She responds and his face darkens. 

“Your friendly enough for first name basis with a lords son?” He asks and she smiles at him. 

“Loras is quite kind. You would like him. He offered to marry me to solidify the alliance but I knew Sansa would do better with Willas in Highgarden.” She responds. 

“So not only did you throw yourself in the way of a knife you somehow managed to make Loras Tyrell fall in love with you.” Robb cries angrily. 

“It wasn’t a knife. It was, well I don’t know exactly what it was and I doubt Loras loves me. He’s a taken man Robb.” And it only makes her brother angrier. 

“A taken man? What kind of taken man proposes?” He asks and she sighs. 

“Robb he doesn’t love me or even want to marry me but he was kind to me and he actually reminded me of something that has helped me a lot. Helped us I suppose.” She replies looking at him because it has helped them. Loras has made her remember why she loves Robb and that its not a crime.

“What did he say to you?” Robb asks and its full of concern she just smiles at him softly and speaks. 

“He told me that we don’t get to choose who we love.” Robb doesn’t hide his surprise. He wasn’t expecting it. 

“What meaning did he have? Why would he say such to you?” He asks concern dripping from his words. 

“He is the same as us in a situation where he cannot share his love with the world.” She tells him and Robb frowns she knows he is going to ask more but she doesn’t want it. Not now she just wants him to hold her. She missed him so much.

“Just Robb. Please. I’m tired. You look so as well. Come lay down with me.” She tells him and watches his anger fade quickly. She knows he wants next to her. He probably had been having to convince himself not to sink into bed beside her already. Robb has always been hard to convince to keep out of her bed. 

He slips in beside her and she’s only half surprised when his lips press against her shoulder and his arms curl around her waist. Her heart thuds in her chest as he touches her and she can’t help but turns so his body engulfs hers and let out the moan that leaves her lips. Her brother freezes behind her his arms going taught across her body. Embarrassment wells up inside her and she shivers. A groan comes from behind her and her head whips around. Robbs face is red and his expression pained. He is looking at her his eyes filled with heated lust and it terrifies her. She thought perhaps the space would have done him some good. He could have found a camp follower to have for his bed instead of her but it seemed that was not the case. He seemed just as infatuated as he was before and her heart both lifted and fell at once. Robb her body breathed in, she was happy he didn’t find anyone else. She wanted him that much was obvious by the way her body was pressing against him. Loras’s words had reminded her just how much she wants him. Just how much she needs him. She looks into his eyes and they are raw filled with heat and love. 

“When I woke I didn’t know where I was and what was happening. All I wanted, could think about was you. How much I wanted you and then you weren’t there and I felt, I felt fear and horror and betrayal so deep it cut at my heart.” She breathes out softly she isn’t sure why she tells him and she feels Robbs breath catch.

“You know if I had known I would have been there as soon as possible Lya.” He tells her softly pain in his voice. 

“I know. I figured out eventually that you couldn’t have known because you would be there if you had. Then I feared something had happened to you and that you were gone. It was terrifying. I have never felt such fear Robb. Never. The idea that you could be gone.” She shudders. 

“I’m not going anywhere Lya.” He breathes into her skin and she nods. She knows. She has always known he would never leave her. 

Heat is pooled inside her and she longs for his touch. She knows it’s wrong knows she is the one who tried to stop this but she can’t stop herself. Not after what Loras reminded her, not after she thought she had lost him. She aches for him now in a way she hadn’t before in a way that terrifies her. She arches into him her body curving up into his hands. She’s bare beneath the blanket and she knows it must be driving her brother crazy by the clenched set of his jaw. His fingers slide across her stomach and she whines high in her throat the sound escaping her before she even knows what it would be. She’s slithering against him, she needs him she doesn’t even know how or why. But she needs his hands on her body. She needs more and she curses her brother for not giving it to her. 

“Robb.” She pants out his name. Its like he’s doing something to her. Never has she felt this hot. But never before had she felt Robbs hands on her bare flesh. Robb groans again his head falling to her neck his hot breath hitting her shoulder. She whines again trying to turn but his fingers keep her where she is pressed flat on her back Robbs body pressed to her side. 

“Lyarra…. Lyarra your hurt.” Robb growls out in warning and she looks to him feeling like she’s one fire. A coil deep in her belly. She noses his cheek trying to nuzzle into him. Robb her heart beats hard in her chest. Robb it sounds out and Lyarra cries for him. Her brother sighs and its soft and pained but he does so anyways. His fingers slide down her body to her navel and he draws circles into her skin. She whines again and he lets out a pained sound. 

“I’m going to touch you Lya. Alright.” He mouths out against her collar bone pressing a kiss there. He has never been so close so near to her body. She has never been so exposed to him before. She doesn’t respond just startles as his fingers reach between her legs to her heat. He groans low and wild into her skin biting down making her cry out when his fingers start to slide through her folds. She’s slick there and she doesn’t know why and how but she know’s Robb likes it and that’s all that matters. Her heart thunders in her chest as Robbs lips move down to her chest his tongue wrapping around a nipple sucking her hard into his mouth. She cries out her body arching. Robb presses himself up onto his arm suddenly so he can hover over her. He kneels between her legs his fingers leaving her and she cries trying to sit up but he presses against her stomach to keep her laying there and she just stares at him. 

“Robb.” She whines out and he sighs happily in his throat. Her fingers reach out to him, she needs him to touch her again and he does. Both his hands come up cupping her breasts in them. She arches her back ignoring the sting in her shoulder as she presses herself farther into his hands. She feels like she’s on fire like he is drawing her into an inferno. His right hand draws down her body downward cupping her before she slipping fingers through her once more. 

“Your so beautiful Lya, so perfect.” He whispers to her and she keens for him her entire body taught. 

He slips downward taking her hands and placing them atop his head. She curls her fingers into his hair confused as he presses kisses to her navel. He moves lower and lower his body settling on the bed. He noses her legs wide apart and she opens for him obediently like always. 

“Gods Lya.” He cries inhaling deeply and she blushes why she doesn’t know. His head disappears between her thighs and she feels his breath hot against her and she holds her breath. What is he doing? She wonders worriedly but her body forgets as soon as she feels his tongue against her flesh. He moves against her his body pulling her closer and closer, more and more something coils within her until it bursts and she shudders her mouth open in a silent scream her breath stuttering. She can’t breathe, it feels too good. So good. So odd. How she doesn’t know. Its so odd and her eyes close. She comes to looking into Robbs eyes the blue nearly fully black and she gulps what is he going to do now. He looks at her like he wants to eat her alive but then he steels his features pulling back up her body and gathering her into his arms pulling her to his chest. 

“Sleep Lyarra.” He tells her with a kiss upon her check. She had never had the nerve to go against her brother and so she turned pressing her back against his chest and drifted off to sleep the memory of his hands moving against her body slipping her into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

“You should be resting.” Her brother drawls out once the lords leave the room. Her brother had kept her holed up in his tent, not a tent of her own no his and she knew they must be talking. She had snuck into the war council the guards too afraid of her wolf to stop her. Lady Catelyn is still within the tent and she feels the cold glare against her skin. How she wishes the woman would have stayed in Riverrun but she understands her brother needs his mother to control the riverlords as they move throughout their land. He needs her at least until they can expel Twyin from Harenhall. 

“You can’t keep me caged forever brother.” She replies and she watches his mother’s face sour. She hates how she is able to speak to her son. Hates the power Lyarra holds over him and while it is sick and twisted that it exists Lyarra loves it. Even as she sees her brothers control slipping little by little due to this war. 

“Not caged Lyarra, protected. The healer said you needed a few weeks rest it has only been a few days.” He states running a hand over his face. He is stressed and she hates that she has only helped cause it. 

“Robb. I am fine.” She tells him walking closer her fingers dancing across his cheek. After his little stunt that made her entire body light up they had been closer. Robb couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He was terrified he was going to hurt her because of her injury but his fingers danced across her body every night and it made her soul sing. She loved being touched by him no matter how wrong it was. His hand comes up to catch hers at his cheek. He presses a kiss to her fingers and she hears Lady Catelyn huff and hears her storm from the room. Lyarra sighs, she shouldn’t have done that showed how close they are to his mother. Robb doesn’t even stutter, it doesn’t bother him. He would shout their love from the hills if she would let him. He would claim her in front of gods and men and damn the consequences but she couldn’t live with what it would cost him. 

“You’re not fine. That wound hasn’t healed completely Lyarra. I know I saw it last night.” He whispers softly to her and she knows he saw it last night. She remembers how his lips ghosted over the cut softly and how he had whispered apologies into her skin like it was his fault. It wasn’t and she had tried to tell him that but he had sent her to Renly and he felt responsible for everything that happened to her, hence the new guards he had forced her to suffer. 

“I am fine. I can’t lay in a bed any longer please. I promise I won’t do anything strenuous until the healer says I am healed. I promise but don’t make me sit all day its hell to me you know it is.” She pleads looking into his eyes. He sighs. He knows he knows well how she feels about being idle. 

“Alright, but Lyarra be careful.” He breathes out bringing her closer to him yanking on her arm. She falls into his chest and he smiles at her his lips descending on her own. The kiss is soft and sweet exactly like they had been since she returned from Renly’s camp. He was pleased with her on top of loving her she had saved their cause. 

“I’m always careful.” She states with a smile as he pulls away and he laughs at her shaking his head. She is never careful and they both know it. “When will you march?” She asks him and he sobers up quickly. She didn’t mean to do that she just wanted to know how long she had with him. 

“We march to siege harenhall in five days. I think we shall take the castle within a fortnight. My spies believe Twyin Lannister will leave before then. Renly is going to start to move his army from the Stormlands. He still underestimates me. He tried to break his son out using an envoy. It didn’t work but I lost five men and now Lord Karstark calls for the kingslayers head and you know I cannot give him it. He is the only thing keeping the full weight of the Lannister army from falling on us. He is the only way I will be able to maybe get Sansa and Arya back.” He tells her and she nods. 

“Take lord Karstark with you to the siege. If you leave him here with your mother she will cave. I will follow you to Harenhall. I promise I wont fight but I have to be there with you.” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“No I am leaving you in charge of the army here. The Tyrell forces follow your orders and will not follow my mothers well. No you must stay here.” He tells her and she looks to him her eyes frightened.

“Please no Robb. You can’t. Don’t go to battle without me, something will happen. Please.” She cries holding onto his tunic hard her fingers turning white. 

“Lya. I am not going to change my mind. If I bring you, you will just join the fighting and you will hurt yourself. Besides I need someone I trust here.” He tells her and she looks at him fear inside her bones. 

“They wont even listen to me, I’m a bastard Robb. Take me with you. Please.” She states and his eyes turn hard. He doesn’t like it when she argues with him. 

“No Lyarra. Stop. You are staying and its final.” She steps away from him at his harsh tone and she knows he regrets it as soon as it falls from his lips because he reaches for her. 

“Alright. At least take Theon with you, he will watch your back most likely.” She tells him and he winces. 

“What is it? Where is Theon?” She asks worriedly and she knows he doesn’t want to tell her. 

“I sent him to his father, to bring the ironborn to our side.” He tells her and she could almost laugh. He sent Theon away. Theon who is livid with him for not giving her over to him. Theon who is as slippery as a snake. Theon who is only loyal when he is forced. She puts her head in her hands. 

“You didn’t. When did you send him Robb. He isn’t going to bring the ironborn. He is going to betray you.” She tells him and she watches Robb’s hand fist. 

“Before you left, its not my fault you didn’t notice. He is a brother to me. He would never turn on me.” He tells her and she looks to him her eyes pitying. Before she left that gives him at least three months. She left around that time ago. She can’t remember seeing him for a few weeks before then but she didn’t think much of it as angry as he was with her. He should be home then. They should be hearing from him is that the edge she hears on Robbs voice. The not hearing from him hurting his heart. Oh her sweet loyal strong willed brother who always expects the best in those around him. 

“He is a Ironborn. They don’t know how to be loyal. He will turn on us. Do you know how angry he is with you, with me? Because I wouldn’t marry him, because you wouldn’t give me over to him. He wants to hurt us Robb.” She cries and Robb winces. She knows he knows in his heart but he can’t admit it. It is too painful for him to see. She sighs and steps into her brothers space hugging him to her. “It’s alright we will deal with Theon when we need.” She tells him and she feels him nod putting his head on hers and leaning down hugging her body to his.


	12. Chapter 12

A rider had come early in the morning haven ridden all night. He had told them of what had been going on. It had taken a week longer than they thought to even build and maintain the weapons they needed to storm the castle and Lyarra was deeply concerned. She wasn’t sure even why it was necessary for Robb to be there it should be a minor battle but she had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. The rider had told them that her brother would be storming the castle within the next few days. Lady Stark had gone to pray as soon as she heard the news but it was impossible for her to do so. There was no heart tree and she did not want to tempt the gods. Not after the sins her brother and he had been committing. 

Robb had left her in charge. Something all the lords and Lady Catelyn had argued against but her brother would not be swayed. Lyarra was in charge of the camp. In charge of Jaime Lannister. Because of that he had given her leave to do pretty much anything. Anything at all and so she had been scouring his letters for word from Theon. There was nothing. There was never anything from him and she knew just knew that he had betrayed them. At least ten scrolls sat on Robb’s desk when she entered his tent. That was new they must have come in the night or early morning. It was a lot and she was unsure of the reason but what she read had her running for Lady Stark.

“Dacey. Do you know where Lady Stark went?” She asks her friend frantically holding three of the letters in her hands. She knows she is wrinkling them but she doesn’t care this is serious and if she is honest she knows not what to do.

“I think she went into her tent.” Her friend states looking at her worriedly and she understands she is sure she looks frazzled.

“We need to find her.” She states her voice frantic. She runs through the camp and she hears Dacey curse behind her. She knows her friend is thinking of what Robb told her before he left. That she wasn’t to do anything strenuous and was to be careful. Well that’s out the window now and her friend is well aware. The guards at Lady Starks tent don’t try and stop her but the woman looks to her with her jaw angry and set when she enters. Normally it would bother her but not now. Right now she actually doesn’t care, she actually needs guidance that the horrible wicked woman could supply. She steps forward and the Lady almost steps back normally that would make her laugh but not now. She hands the letters to the lady Stark and she watches the woman’s jaw drop when she reads. 

“I told him not to send him.” His mother states sitting down carefully in a chair. 

“He didn’t even tell me. He knew what I would say.” She responds wringing her hands together. This is just, what is she supposed to do and how is she to tell Dacey her home is overrun with ironborn raiders and expect her not to rush home. 

“We don’t have the men to send to expel them not even with the men the Tyrells sent. The riverlands army is just starting to regroup and reform. We only have three thousand men to add to Robbs twenty that he has left from the north. Maybe in a few months when the rest of the riverland army has gathered. If we can get another ten thousand then we can send a couple thousand back north but even then we would have to repay the toll and I don’t know if we can afford it.” Lady Stark speaks and Lyarra sighs and closes her eyes. 

“I worry more about what this news will do to him.” She tells Robbs mother softly and the woman looks at her with something akin to understanding. It’s the first time she has looked to her with anything but anger or disgust and it makes Lyarra’s skin crawl. 

“I know.” Lady Stark breathes out and Lyarra knows she should stop speaking but she is afraid so she continues. 

“He thinks Theon a brother, a brother that would never betray him. He has lost so much already. I don’t know how he will take this. He is, he isn’t… Something is… he is…” She struggles with the words but it seems Lady Stark doesn’t need them. 

“The war is taking much from him. He is too young for this responsibility.” Robb’s mother states and Lyarra cant help but agree eventhough it would make Robb seethe. 

“What do I do Lady Stark?” She asks and the woman looks at her, her eyes sad and not filled with the happiness she thought she would see there after admitting her need for help. 

“Send the letters on to him.” His mother responds. That is all she says then looking at the side of the tent. Lyarra sighs knowing she will be getting no more from the woman. She leaves the tent with a sigh. Her eyes meet Dacey’s and she wants to tell her friend but that isn’t her place. She cant decide what is and isn’t shared. That goes to Robb. Everything settles on her brothers shoulders and she wishes not for the first time that she could shoulder some of the weight for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Lyarra:  
His eyes open and she looks into them her whole body pained. The Maester said they had to give him milk of the poppy after he heard the news. That his rage had threatened to open his stitches. The messager she sent had got there just before she and she regrets sending him now. She brushes the hair away from his face silent tears dripping down her cheeks. 

“it was real wasn’t it.” He asks her and she nods. 

“He really did it. I cant believe he did it.” Robb whispers out. 

“I’ll kill him Lyarra. I’ll kill him for what he’s done.” He seethes his sadness giving way to anger quickly. 

“It’s my fault.” She replies and he frowns. 

“He asked me to go with him. To marry him and I told him I couldn’t. I didn’t know at the time. I didn’t know you were sending him away. I made him angry.” She tells him and Robb shakes his head. 

“I already had told him you weren’t for him. He did this because he wanted to Lyarra. Because he hates us, hates me. Not because of you.” He tells her his voice breaking when he belts out the word hate and she knows its painful. Still she only half believes it. Robb never could blame her for anything not even when it was clearly her fault. He sits up his body coming closer to hers and she worries looking at his shoulder. 

“If it wasn’t for me you never would have been fighting with him.” She states instead of agreeing and Robb groans lifting himself up holding her face in one of his hands. 

“Yes we were fighting. But I’ve had to fight off plenty of men over you. The Karstark brothers alone have caused such a circus, it doesn’t give Theon the right to… to.. kill them, they were just boys, children. Children he loved. Children he played with taught to shoot.” Robb cries and Lyarra shouldn’t but she focuses in on the Karstark brothers. What have the Karstark brothers got to do with anything what circus have they caused theres only three of them.

“I don’t know what you mean about the Karstark brother and I don’t know if I want to know. Still I don’t know how Theon could have done it. Looked them in the eyes, Bran looked up to him so much for his skill with a bow.” She states her heart heavy. 

“All three of them want, well Torrhan is dead but they all wanted to marry you. Caused quite a racket when I told them never on my life would you marry them, not while I’m alive.” He states spitting it out and she doesn’t know how to respond. It doesn’t matter to her she doesn’t care about the damn Karstark brothers or even her brothers obcession with her right now all she cares about is the fact that she no longer has a little brother. 

“I just…” She tears off not being able to finish it and Robb looks at her his fingers caressing her face softly. 

“We’re all that’s left. Just us. The boys are gone. Arya is gone. Sansa, she never really was one of us was she? We’re all that’s left.” Robb states a tear dripping down his cheek. 

She flies to him her arms wrapping around his body bringing him close to her. He pulls her to him a small sob escaping his lips. Its heartbreaking. Robb never cries. Never. Not even when father died. 

“They were just boys. Children.” He states sadly pulling back from her. She nods in agreement.

“We’re all that’s left.” He whispers again his nose brushing against hers and a spark of fear wells up inside her. 

“Robb.” She questions. 

“Shhhh. It’s alright.” He whispers back at her his lips pressing against her cheek and then slipping down to the corner of her mouth. 

She startles when she feels his lips on her skin and it chokes her how good it feels. She shouldn’t be startled or even surprised with how much Robb had touched her since her injury. Still while she has come to terms with how she loves him and will never stop loving him the touching, that she has yet to accept fully. 

“Robb?” She questions again her voice wavering. 

“Shhhh. It’s alright. We’re all that’s left Lyarra. You and me.” He mumbles before surging forward and capturing her lips with his. 

She startles and tries to pull back but her brother is stronger. His hand weaves in her hair keeping her lips pressed against his. They move over hers with precision. His tongue licks out at her lips and she gasps. The movement giving Robb entrance into her mouth. His tongue plunders her mouth hungrily like he’s devouring her. She shudders in his arms leaning closer to him. She knows she should move away. She knows she should protest this. This is Robb her brother, Robb. But that’s the reason she doesn’t. She loves him. She always has. She never could deny him anything and if this is what he wants she will allow it of him. It is nothing more than they have done before and Loras’s words ring in her mind. She didn’t get to choose who she loves and she loves him a love that consumes her. A love that controls the entirety of her body. His fingers start to work the front laces of her dress as his lips trail her neck leaving wet kisses behind. Robb’s a wolf and his teeth sink into her skin ever few moments making her gasp. She knows from experience she will be having to hide the dark bruises he puts on her skin later. Its not long before the fabric pools at her hips and its Robbs turn to gasp. He pulls back and looks at her his eyes nearly black. He looks hungry so much so that it scares her. He always looks like this when he sees her. He always drinks her in like his dying of thirst. Sometimes she sees it in his eyes he’s memorizing her as if he has to remember for she is leaving him. Doesn’t he know she would never, ever, leave him.

“Robb?” She asks softly and his eyes snap to hers. 

“Yes, little sister?” He asks his voice wrecked and she shivers. 

Robbs hand reaches out and traces from her neck down her chest. It stops at the top of her breast. He whispers something she cant hear before his head dips and his tongue reaches out to her flesh. She cries as his tongue meets her nipple. He sucks her flesh into his mouth and she moans. Robbs eyes snap to hers at the sound and his lips slam into hers. He doesn’t forget her breast however. His fingers cup them gently and she moans again into his mouth. He raises her onto her knees and her dress falls to the bed falling off her. Robb settles her atop his thighs and groans as he looks upon her. 

“Lyarra, Lyarra, Lyarra.” He whispers to her skin as he presses kisses to every inch he can find. His lips find her shoulder the harsh scar that has just healed is pink and puckered. He presses kisses to it. Its his favorite thing to do now when he maps out her body she just knows it.

She cant stop the moans that leave her mouth. She cant stop the pleading cries that erupt from her as his fingers trail down her body to the wet heat between her legs. All she wants is for him to touch her again. All she wants is to feel him against her once more. A groan escapes him as he touches her and her hips buck on their own. He steadies her before he starts to rub light circles against her flesh. Something starts to well inside her and her eyes close. She feels his mouth attach itself to her right breast and the sensation starts to make her tremble. She moves against his fingers needy, desperate for something, for what she doesn’t know. 

“I love you Lyarra. I’ve always loved you. I swore to the heart tree I’d never love anyone but you. That I’d marry you. That we were married. I told the old gods you were mine..” He tells her and she knows he’s told her before but hearing it again makes her shiver a bright light flashing before her eyes. Her body spasms and quivers and she’s on fire. She knows Robb is speaking but she cant hear what he’s saying. 

She comes to lying on the pelts of the bed. Her brother stares down at her in awe and she flushes. She moves to get up but he pens her down with his bare chest. His nose nuzzles her cheek as he speaks. 

“Your not going anywhere yet Lyarra.” He tells her moving from the bed. 

She watches curiously as Robb pulls his trousers from his body. Her face reddens and he laughs at her coming back to the bed pulling her thighs apart so he can settle between them. His fingers brush hair from her eyes and he just looks at her before kissing her sweetly. 

“Your mine Lyarra, I’m gonna make you mine.” He tells her with such conviction that she just nods. 

His nose presses against her cheek as he looks down her body. She feels his hand between her legs and then. It hurts. Not as bad as she thought it might but it hurts. Tears strain at her eyes as her brother groans atop her. He sinks into her each inch drawing a pained cry from her. He sooths her with his words and fingers but it doesn’t make the pain go away. Its almost comical how he finds so much pleasure in something that feels so terrible to her. Eventually he stops and Lyarra’s body relaxes. Robb kisses her nose with a smile distracting her before he pulls back and slams back into her hard. She screams but its covered with Robbs mouth. Tears form at the corners of her eyes. Robb looks down at her guilt behind his eyes. He stills waiting for her but grows impatient. He starts to move and it feels odd. Not so painful now but yet not pleasurable either. She watches him above her. The vein in his neck pulses through his skin and she reaches up to trace it licking her lips. Her brother lets out a groan above her his lips reaching down for hers. His thrusts coming faster and faster. He’s beautiful as he works above her his eyes closed his mouth open. He becomes wild suddenly pressing into her too deeply and too hard. She gasps and tries to move away from him. But his fingers have an iron grip to her thighs and she cant get away. Finally he stops moving and she feels something warm bloom inside her. His seed she thinks and something about it brings her satisfaction to be filled by him. He rolls off her and she lets out a small cry as he leaves her. It makes him smile and he drags her body to his wrapping himself around her. 

“We’re all that’s left.” He whispers to her sadly before she feels him slip into sleep. 

She waits laying with her brother wrapped around her. Her head thuds with the knowledge of what they had done. Something sick wells inside her and tears threaten to fall. Its sick what they have done. He’s her brother. Still she thinks of him above her, inside her and it feels right. She can’t help but ignore the sickness welling inside her for the joy blooming in her heart. Her brother loves her. Robb loves her. He will never have another but her, he said as much. He claimed her in front of the old gods and made her his. She is his now wife in the old way. Everything is as it should be. They belong to eachother they always have. Then she thinks of little Bran who climbed walls and baby Rickon who clapped when she practiced the bow and she feels ill once again. She will kill Theon. No Robb will kill him and she will watch. She knows it.


	14. Chapter 14

When she wakes Robb is staring down at her his fingers pulling through her hair. She wants to get annoyed with him. He was so worried about her over exerting herself with her injury but now he is injured and he is doing, she blushes at her train of thought and Robb raises a brow. He’s beautiful and just looking at his bare chest does things to her. Robb’s fingers skim over her neck and lip and he is frowning slightly. 

“Who did this to you.” He asks her and she tilts her head out of his grip confused. 

“Did what? You know you leave marks behind Robb.” She states with a huff but he just shakes his head. 

“Not like those I don’t. The scratches and bruises its like someone attacked you. Who attacked you Lya.” His voice starts normal but by the end its gravely and dark and she knows the wolfsblood is pounding in his veins. The instinct to protect now stronger than ever. 

“Robb. Its nothing don’t worry about it.” She pleads with him. She doesn’t want to have to tell him the truth. His mother needs him now and he needs his mother in his grief. 

“Who.” Robb’s voice thunders and its almost instinct for her head to bow to him her neck arching. She won’t challenge him not ever its not her place its not what she is. 

“Your mother blames me for their deaths. If you had let Theon have me he wouldn’t have been angry.” She tells him and Robbs eyes widen and his jaw clicks together hard. He’s angry and its bad. He doesn’t speak but she feels the air ripple hot around him. She cant let him get angry with his mother not now. “Robb its alright. I didn’t try and stop her. She needed to she was in pain. She just lost two of her children another is missing another captive. You are all she has please don’t get angry with her.” She pleads and Robb looks to her his eyes dark. 

“You always defend her everytime she hurts you.” He growls out and she looks down. She does and honestly, she doesn’t really fully understand why. 

“She’s your mother Robb and she loves you.” Lyarra states instead but she knows Robb isn’t going to let this go. No it will burn inside him and wait until something happens and coil out. The wolfsblood will show itself.   
“But she hates you and you are part of me.” Robb breathes out lowering his face hovering above her his nose brushing across hers. She looks into his eyes and she sees how clear they are, sees how he believes everything he is saying and she knows she believes to. She loves him to. His lips caress hers softly before he starts to press wildly against her. She moans into his mouth but they a thought runs through her head and she pulls away. He growls at her as she does pressing kisses to her neck but she pulls from him completely. He just looks at her sitting up dumbfounded. 

“Robb….” She asks softly sitting up as well the fur covering her slipping down. Her brother stares at her as she bares herself to him his fingers reaching out to trace her nipple. She slaps his hand away and he growls again at her low and angry. He does not like being told no. But then again Robb has always had a problem with that. “I know you say, in the old way you’ve married me but that was long ago. I know since then you’ve gone to the brothels with…” She can’t say that traitors name. “So, I cannot be your wife because you wouldn’t do that to me would you?” She asks him softly and his brow is furrowed. Like he doesn’t understand what she is asking. So, she tries again. “If I, if I do this with you, you won’t get another as well will you? Because I know you’ve had others before and that’s okay but I… I just...” She asks tapering off not knowing how to continue and Robb’s eyes widen. 

“Lyarra I’ve never touched a woman that wasn’t you I swear.” He states looking at her with wide honest eyes and she wants to believe him but she knows, she’s seen him come back from the brothels his clothes skewed oddly. She remembers how it made her heart burn for a reason she didn’t know back then. 

“Robb please don’t lie to me. I don’t care, not really it used to bother me seeing you come back from there but I’ve gotten used to it. I just want to know if you’ll still go, even if you have me.” She tells him and his hands fall to her shoulders and she really wants him to hold her but not at the same time. 

“I didn’t even know you knew.” He whispers softly and that makes her flinch. “Look Lyarra, I may have allowed some things but I never touched a woman other than you I swear.” He tells her and she sighs she doesn’t understand. 

“I don’t understand Robb.” She states her voice tired and worn. Why isn’t he answering her. 

“I… I mean they touched me I promise I didn’t touch them.” There’s a sick feels erupting inside her the idea of another woman touching him and she thinks she might be sick. He says it like it makes it better but it just makes it worse. So much worse. He doesn’t understand how that would be betraying her. 

“It’s the same thing Robb.” She tells him tears at her eyes.

“What no Lya! Its not the same I swear, I would never ask the things there of you.” He tells her and she doesn’t understand again. 

“So you will be happy with me in your bed but go to the brothels because I cannot, you will not ask something of me?” She asks confused and honestly a bit angry. 

“What? No. Lya I’m not going to any brothels never again okay it was a mistake from the beginning but I wanted to learn at first and then I just wanted to know what it was like. I didn’t touch them okay. I swear upon the heart tree that you’re the only woman I’ve ever had, ever will have.” He tells her pulling her into his embrace and holding her to him. She doesn’t really want to be close to him right now she didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to think about other women with him. “Just Lya please okay forgive me for what I’ve done I didn’t think it would hurt you, I never will again.” He pleads and she hears the honesty in his voice but that doesn’t mean anything, that only means he means it now but someday he will find a wife and she will be forgotten. 

“One day your wife will take my place.” She whispers out and Robb freezes his fingers tangling in her hair. 

“Ill take no wife other than you. I swear it Lya.” He promises and she sighs. She knows he will have to marry, now the boys are gone there is no one to inherit the Stark name. It isn’t possible isn’t sustainable the idea of them but she can’t protest not when she loves him so much not when she is in such pain.

“Okay.” She tells him wrapping her arms around him shaking her head to get rid of her tears. Robb pulls her cheeks up and connects their lips his body molding to hers before pressing her into the bed below her. Her body burns slightly as he settles between her legs and she winces. Robb looks at her worriedly pulling away from her lips. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asks and she shakes her head. He did hurt her but not intentionally and not too much. “Good.” Robb breathes out before bringing his head to her breast and sinking his teeth into the skin. Her back arches up off the mattress into him and Robb smiles. “Mine.” Robb states smiling wolfishly nuzzling into her neck as he presses into her. It stings and she cries out but after awhile she starts to feel the coil in her belly. Robb keeps her wrapped up in his arms grieving he says, that’s what they are doing but she isn’t sure that is exactly whats going on here. He doesn’t let her go for the Maester until he’s had her thrice over and by then her legs are jelly and he womb sore so walking through the hall is torture. She curses him before she walks back in behind the Maester and sees him so peacefully asleep. She can’t help but adore him then and when the Maester leaves she cuddles back into him leaving Ghost to guard the door once more.


	15. Chapter 15

“Robb. You didn’t!” A voice yells and she knows that voice. Her eyes startle awake and she is glad she is facing away from the tent flap. Robb jumps up beside her she can feel him frantically wrapping himself in furs. 

“Robb! What are you? A whore Robb. I raised you better than this.” She feels Robbs fingers on her shoulder freeze when his mother calls her a whore and she knows his temper is rising. She feels him cover her more with furs wrapping them around her back. She keeps her eyes closed let him think I’m asleep, please let his mother not recognize me. 

“She’s not a whore mother.” Her brother growls out behind her and she hears Lady Stark huff. 

“Any woman who lies with a man who is not her husband is a whore.” His mother states and she begs the gods to have her brother keep his mouth shut. 

“Who says she isn’t my wife?” Her brother states and his mother huffs again. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Robb.” She speaks and Lyarra’s heart thunders in her chest. She feels Robb stand then she knows he’s bare and she can hear him putting on clothes. 

“How did you get in here mother?” He asks.

“I waited for the wolf to leave.” She replies and Lyarra curses. She knew Ghost was impatient. 

“Mother if the wolves are there that means I don’t want you in here.” Robb growls and she can feel his mothers anger. 

“Oh, don’t want much to do with me anymore do you?” Lady Stark states and she can feel Robb sigh. 

“Mother you let Jaime Lannister go.” He growls out and that, that’s news to Lyarra. She hadn’t been feeling well so she avoided the meeting today and they had only been back in main camp for a day. She wasn’t surprised something had happened in the five weeks she left Lady Stark alone. Still she should have been told. 

“I had to. They would have killed him.” His mother states and Robb growls. 

“Its treason mother. What am I to do now?” He cries frustrated and she feels him move closer to her in his discomfort. 

“I was trying to help he will bring Sansa to me.” Lady Stark states and Lyarra almost feels bad for the woman.

“And you believed him? The kingslayer. The man who broke his oath as a kingsguard. Mother, really?” Robb cries angerly and Lyarra wishes she was awake to see this. 

“Maybe I made a mistake but you made one too letting Theon go.” Oh no that was bound to raise Robb’s temper. 

“Yes I made a mistake and I will live my life regretting it until the day I die mother. But my mistake wont bring the entirety of the Lannister army to my door.” He bellows. 

“Your being dramatic. Still your not listening to me and making another mistake now. Making her a Stark. How could you?” His mother cries and she knows they are referring to her now. Robb hadn’t told her this and her heart hammer in her chest and her soul bursts. Stark he’s making her a Stark?

“She is a Stark mother, she has earned the name.” Her brother replies defensively. 

“She’s a Snow Robb, Snow.” His mother cries and she can feel the air rippling around her brother. 

“She’s a Stark. You’ll not convince me otherwise.” He growls out and Lyarra doesn’t understand how his mother cant feel the anger around him. Can’t sense that he is so close to losing his control. If she was not hiding she would put her hand on his shoulder to calm him the way only she can.

“You make her a Stark you make her your heir.” His mother states softly and Robb must make a face. “Your making her your heir, she’s stealing your sisters right!” His mother screams and Robb is tense. She feels him walk back to her and his fingers brush over her shoulder. 

“She has stolen nothing, she doesn’t even know.” He tells his mother and Lyarra shivers at the tone of his voice. 

“Robb please don’t do this.” His mother cries anger in her tone.

“I have no choice mother. Bran and Rickon are dead, Arya is missing Sansa is with the Lannisters. Lyarra is all I have left!” Robb screams back at her and the woman takes a sharp breath. 

“Then get married have a son. All the lords have been offering. Lord Karstark, Lord Manderly. Choose a girl Robb. If you want I can choose for you find a good southern girl for you.” His mother bites back. 

“I’ll not marry mother.” He hisses out and she almost can see his mother shaking her head angry. 

“You’d rather bed whores than a wife?” His mother bites out. Robb seethes she can feel his anger from here.

“I’m not bedding whores mother. I love her.” He replies hostility in his voice and her heart jumps when she hears it like it always does when he says those words. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Robb you can’t love a whore or whoever this is. Be realistic.” His mother states and Robb doesn’t respond she knows he is battling himself. He knows Lyarra doesn’t want anyone to know. He knows in his soul what they have continued to do is wrong. He knows in his soul what will happen should he reveal who is laying in his bed. He wants so badly to tell his mother. To stand up for her she knows this and she is surprised he can control himself. Robb’s control seems to be slipping with each battle. 

“It’s a mistake she will use it to stab you in the back.” His mother states and the wolfsblood is running in Robb’s veins. 

“Lyarra would never hurt me. You know nothing mother. Lyarra is a Stark, she is mine.” Robb’s voice is rough and final and she hears the anger within it.

“Yours? Robb I don’t understand.” His mother whispers out confused and Robb screams. 

“No you don’t understand you’ll never understand mother! Lyarra is good and kind and you have abused her long enough. No more. She is a Stark. She has been a Stark since she was ten years old!” Ten, that was the age he swore she was his beneath the heart tree. Has he considered her a Stark since then because he married her in his mind or because she deserves it, because she is Eddard Starks daughter. “Get out! Lyarra is my heir and that is not changing mother.” Robb screams and she hears the thundering steps as the lady leaves. 

She feels the bed sink as Robb slides in beside her. His arms move to envelop her and she thinks perhaps she should tell him she’s awake. Lyarra turns in his arms opening her eyes and looking into his. They are dark and stormy but when they meet hers they clear. His fingers ghost across her cheeks and she leans into his palm. Her mind reaches out to him soothing him her fingers resting on his chest. Robb sighs and she hates to ruin the moment but this is important. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” She whispers out and Robb frowns. 

“Done what?” He asks. 

“Made me a Stark.” She tells him and he looks at her like she is a fool. 

“Lya you’ve always been a Stark and now your really my wife you deserve the Stark name. If you wont allow me to tell people this is the only way I can give it to you.” He speaks softly pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Robb. I don’t want to cause problems.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“This isn’t a problem it’s a solution. I have no heir Lya not with everyone dead or gone. The only one possible is you. Mother is going to have to accept it.” He states and Lya sighs cuddling into him. He has a point she knows he does. 

“Alright.” She tells him and feels her brother relax in her arms his arms wrapping her closer and his fingers threading into her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

She tears through the tents before finally she reaches the one, she has been looking for. She hadn’t known. She had been resting in Robbs bed, she had been so tired lately. She thinks she knows why she has been but she isn’t sure. It just fuels her fire more though. Robb had been worrying about her and ordered her to rest but then Dacey had told her what had happened and her body burned with horror and anger. She’s gripping a dagger in her right hand when she storms through the flaps. Ghost is behind her growling low making men move for her. She sees Robb with Lady Stark behind him and a group of men standing in front. Before her brother lay two bodies. Two small blond haired bodies. She knows that hair, she spoke to them brought them food made sure the Maester saw them. Martyn was eight. She sees the long gray hair and she knows who that is. She surges forward stepping in front of the man pressing her dagger to his throat. 

“Murder!” She screams. 

“Lya…” She hears her brother softly warn her but she doesn’t care. Lord Karstark is a murder. 

“I served vengeance is all bastard.” The lord spits out and Lyarra wants so badly to sink the knife into him. 

“She’s no bastard.” Her brother responds but she ignores it.

“Vengeance? Your son died by the kingslayer. These boys are not him.” She cries looking back at the two bloody figures. 

“They were his kin.” The man states and its her brother who responds behind her his voice hard and booming across the tent. 

“They were boys!” He yells his voice harsh and full of authority and the Karstark spits the ground, spits at her brothers authority. Her hand shakes she has to fight with herself as she looks at the small broken bodies. Her hand flits up to her stomach and fear runs through her. How could he murder a child? How could they all allow this? Would they murder a child of hers simply because of its parents sin? She doesn’t know, Lady Stark would of that she is certain. That is why no one can know if she were having a babe. 

“They were enemies.” The Karstark states angrily and Lyarra hisses dragging her dagger across the mans cheek before stepping back and pointing it at him. Robb comes up and places his arm on her shoulder tilting her head up connecting their eyes. He’s looking deep into them he expected her to be angry but this he doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t understand why it burns her heart so much now. He should know. She should have told him before now she knows this. 

“They were boys, children, babies. Not old enough to hold a sword. Martyn was eight his brother younger even. You killed children. Do you know what the gods do to those who murder children?” She cries her hand shaking a tear running down her cheek. Ghost is growling behind her, her muzzle getting closer and closer to the Karstark. 

“Lya... you need to calm down.” Robb whispers in her ear but she shrugs him away. 

“The king in the north cant even control his own family. His mother a traitor his sister worse. He wants to give me a scolding before he sends me on my way. Well let me have it.” Robb tenses behind her. “Come on king in the north or should I say the king who lost the north.” Karstark spits out and Robb has to hold her middle to keep her from launching at the karstark. 

“I will kill him I promise Lya but you need to wait.” He states and she freezes. No the Karstark cannot die that is why she hasn’t slit his throat. 

“No” She breathes out looking at Robb dropping her arm with the dagger down. No Karstark cannot die. Robb looks at her confused. “Put him in a cell. If the Karstark troops act out again he will die, kill the rest. And send your mother back to Riverrun this is her mess.” Lyarra states harshly looking back at the Tully woman. He stares at her before nodding slightly. 

“Put Lord Karstark in a cell my mother will see him to a cell in riverrun tomorrow. Hang the rest.”

“Mercy my lord I only watched I didn’t kill them.” A man screams as they cart the men from the room. 

“This one was the watcher hang him last let him watch the others die.” Robb growls out watching the men leave the room. Lady Stark comes up to him a moment later. 

“Robb. No I belong with you.” She cries worriedly. 

“No mother Lyarra is right this is your doing.” He breathes out in anger and Lyarra could almost smile at the womans stricken face. 

“Robb she has too much sway over you the men will start to talk.” His mother states angry but Robb shakes his head. 

“Lyarra is my family mother of course I listen to her. You will go to riverrun and think about what you’ve done.” He breathes out before taking Lyarra’s hand and bringing her back to his tent. He pulls her to his arms once they reach his tent. 

“What is it Lya what is making you so angry?” He asks and she looks down. She doesn’t know if she should tell him and she cant not until she knows for sure not until she knows what they will do. 

“I talked to them Robb. They were just boys.” She breathes out softly and Robb nods. 

“I know Lya but you cant lose your temper like that.” He says softly. 

“Like Theon killed Bran and Rickon, what if it was your child. What would you feel?” She asks and he freezes. 

“If anyone touched a child of mine I’d tear them apart, just like I’d tear apart any man who tried to take you from me.” He states his voice deathly serious. The tone makes her shiver and she doesn’t know how to deal with the deep look in his eyes. 

“What would you do, if I had a child Robb?” She asks softly and her brother doesn’t seem to think anything of the question doesn’t question why she asks just keeps his deathly serious low tone. 

“I’d better be mine. If it was Lya, I’d love them of course. Any son you had would be my heir, my son. I’d make sure everyone knew.” He breathes out and her breath hitches. That was what she was afraid of. She cant tell him now. She will have to hide it somehow. If the lords learn, he’s already lost the Karstarks partially. He would lose their support lose the north. “Why Lya do you want a child?” He asks her his eyes soft and honest his tone softening as well till its concerned and sweet. 

She doesn’t answer and he looks at her his eyes staring into her soul. “Because I’ll give you one.” He growls low in his throat pulling her to his bed. He pulls at her dress tearing apart the laces and her breath hitches he’s so impatient right now so sure and strong but so gentle. He’s usually soft with her but gentle he is never. He’s a wolf and he treats her like any wolf would. Treats her like she loves but when his fingers hit her bare skin and the don’t grip hard instead, they caress her body she stutters in her throat. His lips caress her throat softly she doesn’t feel his teeth and she’s almost concerned. Worried maybe that he knows that, that is why he is being gentle with her. 

“Do you want me to give you a child Lya?” Robb whispers into her ear and she shivers. 

Does she? No she doesn’t know, is she worried and confused about carrying the babe she thinks she is yes. Does she love it, yes. Did she want it, no but she doesn’t regret what came to be. Robb presses her down into the mattress before stripping the clothes from his body and slithering up hers to hover above her body. His fingers slip circles into her hip and she feels overcome with something. Its not like usual when its through lust or passion or desperation or understanding or even possession. She’s felt the love from him before but not like this. This is pure love, pure emotion wrapping around her. Its like he is proving to her his love. Robbs fingers flit down to her and she feels them move against her softly, not at all like what she needs what she craves but her legs part for him all the same. 

“Do you want me to put a child in you?” He asks softly looking into her eyes and she doesn’t know how to answer that either. Does he want to put one in her? Does he know he already has? What would this become if he knew, if she openes her mouth and tells him. “Lya, is that what you want my child in you?” He is so serious, so sweet, so soft. He mouths at the skin of her jaw and then noses her cheek. “Lya. Do you want my babe?” He asks and its almost worriedly, like he is unsure of himself but at the same time so determined and settled. He pulls back and looks into her eyes like he’s looking into her soul. “You don’t have to tell me. I know and I’ll give it to you. Anything you want Lya. Don’t you know I’ll give you anything you want?” Her breath catches in her lungs and her back arches as she feels Robb press into her. She sighs as he sinks into her fully. Robb groans into her neck and he’s slow painfully slow as he moves within her. “Whatever you want Lya.” He breathes into her skin and she feels alive, powerful. Her hips move against his slow at first but then moving faster trying to force Robb to speed up, to take her harder, faster like she wants. But Robb doesn’t comply despite his words that he’ll give her whatever she wants. She whines deep in her throat and Robb smiles at her knowingly. “Do you want a babe, will you give me a child?” He whispers his eyes locked with hers and she can’t lie to him, she will give him what he wants of course she will. Except he will never know.

“Yes.” She breathes out softly and Robbs eyes widen. 

“You will?” He asks his movements faltering his breath stuttering. She nods at him and she watches his face light up his smile widen. Her whole body feels sick then. How could she hide this from him? For his own good. She knows but. Then she cant even think because he’s picked up his pace to a frantic level and she cant keep up every nerve ending is thundering. She screams as she comes the sound smothered by Robb’s mouth. She feels his hips go wild and she grips onto him for dear life. She feels him empty inside her and feels his body shake. His face falls to her shoulder and then he presses his forehead to hers. He stays above her and just stares into her eyes. 

“Did you mean it?” He asks her and her heart stutters. What does she do? Should she keep it from him or should she let him know? What does she do? 

“I’ll give you as many children as I can Robb.” She promises and watches his face light up. He pulls her closer and hugs her to him but she can’t enjoy it. That was her chance and she didn’t take it. Couldn’t. She cannot allow him to ruin himself. He cant afford it, they can’t afford it. She will tell him eventually, once the war is over. Once that is done. Maybe he will never forgive her but if its the price she has to pay to keep him safe, to keep the north safe then she will pay it. She will pay whatever price to keep Robb alive.


	17. Chapter 17

He has her lying flat on the table her legs hanging off the table. He’s pulled her dress from her immediately following the end of the war council. He had picked her up sat her on the table and pressed her down his hand on her belly before going to his knees and licking into her heat. Her heals press into his back as she trembles under him. Her first orgasm had ripped through her quickly and as soon as she had come down from it his fingers had started to move inside her frantically granting her no quarter. Robb himself pulled up from his knees and leaned over her taking a breast into his mouth flicking his tongue against her nipple drawing a cry from her as her back arches from the table white crossing her vision. She comes down trying to push his hand away from her but he just growls and grabs onto her hands with his free one. Another orgasm rips through her and there are tears in her vision the sensation too much. Her body is weak and when Robbs fingers pull out of her and his member enters her hard and strong her body seizes and once again, she’s tightening around him. Robb curses from above her his entire body shakes thrusting into her wildly. He comes with a shout and collapses his chest falling to hers and she wraps around him. Her breathing is as ragged as his. Her already tired body feels so aching she doesn’t know how she will even walk to the bed. Its hard for her to think and she knows her brother knows he wants her to speak to him. Wants her to tell him how good he is to her. Wants her words so he is branded in her mind. His lips find her breast and she stutters. 

“Robb. Robb please.” She begs but he doesn’t stop, he never stops and her body is always sore with the effects. His fingers bruising her hips, his teeth branded into her skin. She aches of his love day after day and while she enjoys it she is already aching. She now understands why women keep men from their chambers during pregnancy. Robb just growls at her in response to her words and she sighs leaning her head back letting him do what he likes. Then she remembers the idea that she had, had. Remembers why she had enticed him in the first place. Remembers why she had worn the dress she had to the meeting bringing out his possessive need with the low cut of the black dress. Not low by southern standards but compared to how conservative she usually is its something and she knew it would cause his eyes to flash they way they had. She wanted him happy and soothed for this, for her idea. The idea, the only way this was going to work. The only way she could keep him and their child safe. Their son, she had dreamed of the boy. Dreamed of many blue, purple, grey eyed children and she just knows they are theirs. Just knows that they are her future. Her mouth opens and she almost regrets the words. They are so hard to say. She doesn’t really want to leave him, she doesn’t really want to keep his child from him, to lie to him. 

“I’ll go to Winterfell and bring you Theon.” She tells him and he tenses. They had been talking over options at the council and had yet to come up with one. 

“No. Your not leaving me.” He growls out and she sighs. She knew he would take it like this. Knew he would see it as her leaving him. That his wolfsblood would lash out. Wolves were protective of their mates, Greywind protected Ghost in a way that made her tremble. If one tried to hurt her they would find themselves mauled to pieces. 

“Please Robb. I need to do this. I need to get him. I dream of them, of how he burned them alive. You know I do. I won’t allow someone else to kill him it has to be us.” She tells him and he pulls away from her sliding out of her. She winces as he does but sits up. She feels Robb’s seed pour out of her and she gulps. Technically she isn’t lying, she has had nightmares but they don’t involve that setting no she sees Robb a bolt in his shoulder once more another in his thigh in some dark castle. She sees men made of ice. She sees giants and dead men with blue eyes. She sees dragons and a woman, always a woman. Daenerys Targaryen she knows. Daenerys Targaryen is always there her hand pointed at her screaming something. Robb has the sense to look guilty. He hates waking to her screams. Its hard to hide her when she screams into the night from his tent. 

Still her dreams are nothing compared to everything else going on. She’s amazed he hasn’t figured it out yet. Her belly is almost slightly rounded. Almost but he notices every little thing about her he should notice that. He spent two months keeping her underneath him another one trying to figure out what to do about Winterfell. Its not shocking she should be with child and he so craves one it is odd that he hasn’t thought about to possibility. Perhaps its his lack of understanding, he’s never had a woman pregnant before so how should he recognize the signs. Perhaps he knows but is waiting for her to tell him, no. If he knew she would know. He would be worrying so deeply, She would be on her way to riverrun. Close enough for him to watch her but far enough for her to be safe from battle. He could just have such trust in her he isn’t even looking and the idea of that makes her heart burn horribly. 

“I can’t lose you too Lya.” He tells her pained as he threads his fingers through his hair. 

“You wont.” She states jumping off the table pulling her arms around him. “I’ll be careful.” She states at he sighs. 

“How will I surivive without you for that long. It will be at least six months before I am able to see you again.” He cries out scared. At least she thinks that’s fear in his voice. She is betting on that length of time. Hoping he will allow her that long if not a few more months. 

“You’ll be fine love.” She tells him with a kiss to his cheek. 

“If I haven’t another solution in a month then I’ll let you go.” He states and she sighs removing her arms from around him. 

She knows better than to argue. She also knows he wont have another solution. She just hopes no one figures it out in the meantime. If he realizes she’s hid it from him. She shivers at the thought. He wouldn’t hurt her not ever, but he would not take it well. There’s a wildness to Robb that’s always been there but never truly been able to be set free. Now with the war its out there multiplying becoming more and more dangerous. The other day William a captain from the reach army had had the lack of sense to touch her arm somewhat inappropriately but nothing too bad in front of Robb, nothing warranting the punishment at least. Robb had ripped him from her and beaten him to the point he passed out. The whispers ran around the camp at how she had, had to calm him. How he had protected her honor so. How he had wrapped her to him in order to calm himself. She’s just glad he had the sense to not kiss her she had been worried he was going to. Either way it was easy to say that it was well known how protective Robb was of her. Soldiers gave her a wide birth and it had started to annoy her. None of them were brave enough to speak to her save the Karstark boy and a few other lords second and third sons. She wasn’t a fool she knew why they were. She was now a Stark and quite at the marrying age at ten and four. She was just glad Robb hadn’t figured it out, she hopes he doesn’t. If he does he will throw a fit, yes a fit like a child whose toy was taken. She sighs at the thought. The idea that to him she is a possession. A precious possession but a possession all the same. Still he doesn’t treat her so much like one so it is no matter. She moves to slide off the table but Robb stops her. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He growls at her and she could cry. She doesn’t have the energy for this. The babe is taking much from her. She loves him but he is wearing her out making her already aching body burn. 

“Robb.” She chides. 

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t want me.” Robb states and she rolls her eyes, he knows she does. She always wants Robb. Her lack of answer is taken as an omission and he slides into her. Her head rolls back and her body shudders her legs wrapping around his waist naturally. At some point he presses her into his bed and keeps her there until morning and the next day she can barely move she’s so tired but Robb, Robb struts around completely refreshed. He can take her as many times as he can and stay perfectly refreshed, be in even better condition than before. She can barely keep down a piece of bread and Robb eats like a man starved. She’s jealous she realizes. She suffers her condition but Robb, Robb has no consequences while she must live them.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month. She looks to her brother laying beside her. He hasn’t a solution. He has no choice but to let her go. She is grateful to all the gods for this chance. She will repay them she knows this.  
“Robb.” She breathes out and she watches as he hums and pulls at her. 

He is clingy when he sleeps not letting her get more than a foot away from him. Not letting her leave him. Its been hard in the mornings when she stomach has heaved but he wouldn’t let her go. She is so surprised he hasn’t figured it out but she supposes he has no experience perhaps that is it. He doesn’t know what to look for and its not like he has the time to contemplate her every move. He is in the middle of a war. A war rapidly closing in on them. The Lannister army coming towards them for one last round before they are forced to guard against Renly. She cannot fight not like this and while Robb would be overjoyed that she is agreeing to stay from danger she knows he will be curious as to why and she would not be able to give him a good answer he would start to investigate himself she knows this. Already she has lied to him and said she has allowed a healer to look at her. Her brothers trust in her is too great. She fears one day that will change and she isn’t sure how to deal with that. Its her fault really this entire mess. She should have known better than to lye with her brother. Should have known better that to fall in love with him. It is a miracle that no one has walked in on them, they have the wolves to thank for that she supposes. 

“Robb wake up.” She calls and while he groans he follows her command. Her brother is beautiful in the morning although he disagrees and states she is the beautiful one. 

“What is it?” He asks worriedly and she just smiles at him, he is always so worried. 

“I love you.” She murmers into his jaw pressing a kiss there. His arms draw her body tight to him. 

“I love you Lya.” He replies his lips going to her neck. 

“I’m going back north.” She replies and he jumps up his body pulling from hers. 

“Your not going anywhere.” He tells her and she sighs. 

“You told me a month. Its been a month Robb. I want Theon’s head on a spike. I’m going north and I’m taking a hundred men with me to take the castle.” She tells him and he sighs putting his head in his hands. “I am Robb. I will do it with or without your permission.” She states and he growls. 

“You know I could put guards on you make sure you don’t leave.” He tells her and she sits up smiling at him softly. 

“You know that wouldn’t work.” She tells him and he sighs putting his hands over his head and growling angrily. 

“four hundred men. I wont have you captured Lya.” He tells her and she shakes her head. She doesn’t have that many who are loyal enough not the speak of her condition. 

“Two hundred.” She states and Robb shakes his head standing. She can feel the authority bleeding from his body. 

“Four hundred Lya or you don’t go at all.” He states and she sighs. She hopes Dacey’s people are loyal enough to her not to say anything. 

“Alright brother.” She states almost groaning as she gets to her feet. She is so tired. She hugs his body back to hers and he relaxes into her grip. It doesn’t take long before someone is calling for the king in the north and Lyarra sighs pulling her clothes back on. She leaves the same way as always sneaking out the back of his tent. She almost runs into someone as she does and is shocked to see Dacey standing there her arms crossed looking with disapproval on her face. 

“Dacey… I just… Robb needed my input.” She states and the woman raises her eyebrows. She loves her friend but she knows Dacey has been waiting for her. She has figured out where she goes at night and her heart beats fast afraid. “I fell asleep there, he has nightmares.” She breathes out softly and the woman unfurls her arms and looks at her sadly. 

“He’s too young for this level of warfare.” The woman responds and Lyarra nods she has escaped the reality once more. Her brother is too young. Much to young. Too young for war, for leading an army, for being a king, to be a father. He will be six and ten soon but he is still too young their father was twenty when Robb was born and their father has always said he was too young. How young they must be to him then. Not her, she is nearing usual age most women give their first birth around six and ten she will be five and ten soon enough. Her hand goes to her belly and Dacey stares at her the womans eyes searching. No she cant find out this early. She quickly drops her hand and starts to speak. 

“We head to Winterfell with four hundred men.” She states and Dacey raises a brow. 

“We can afford to lose that many?” She asks and Lyarra shakes her head. She knows they can’t she knows more than even Robb thinks she does. She knows their situation she knows how bad it is all of what he tries to hide from her. 

“We can’t but the king demands that size of guard.” She states frustrated. Dacey laughs and Lyarra glares her way. 

“I’m surprised he is letting you go with so few men.” Her friend states and Lyarra glares. 

“I wanted a hundred.” She tells her and Dacey laughs. 

“No way. He’s too much a wolf to allow that. You’re his only heir now.” Dacey states and Lyarra sighs. She doesn’t like being reminded of that fact. She hates the idea of it. The idea of Robb leaving her, she wouldn’t survive. 

“Don’t encourage him Dacey.” Lyarra spits out annoyed. The woman just laughs at her shaking her head.


	19. Chapter 19

She hates traveling with an army. She doesn’t mind the riding at least not normally. Now she has to stop every once and awhile to heave into bushes. Dacey has been eyeing her for days. Ever since they paid the toll to cross the bridge at the twins and her first reaction was to hold her stomach protectively when the Frey had pointed the cross bow at her. Her belly is slightly swollen now as well and although you cannot really tell when they wash in the river she is sure Dacey has started to piece it together. She has never been heavy, she’s curvy always has been and it helps hide the bump but it isn’t that hard to piece it together not for a woman. That’s how she found herself leaning over bushes a month into their journey Dacey standing with crossed arms behind her. She turns after finished heaving and sighs. She doesn’t want to have this conversation. 

“Is this why you were so set on going back to Winterfell?” Her friend asks disapprovingly. She thinks about lying or trying to. But she knows it wont work so she sighs and stands. Her hand is twitching in fear. How Dacey reacts this will either finish her or not. 

“Yes.” She replies and the woman nods at her. 

“Did one hurt you?” Dacey asks first then and Lyarra shakes her head no. Robb didn’t hurt her, he would never. But it is kind of her to ask. Kind of her to care enough to. “Do you know the father?” She asks next and she sighs her fingers tangling in anxiety. 

“Yes. But he can’t know. That’s why I’m going to Winterfell.” She tells her and Dacey nods. 

“I’d be afraid of your brother as well.” The woman replies and Lyarra shivers thinking of what Dacey is, what Robb would do if her child was anyone but his. She sees a body ripped apart and she knows it’s the truth. 

“He’d go crazy. He’s not stable enough for this Dacey.” She tells her softly and her friend sighs. 

“If you don’t tell him the babe will be a Snow.” Her friend tells her and Lyarra feels herself gulp. She understands her friends concern. She knows best what it is like to be raised a bastard. She understands how it is to be a Snow. 

“I don’t have a choice. If the father knows. He will claim it and he will lose everything.” She breathes out afraid. It’s the truth, claiming this child would ruin all chances of winning against the lannisters. It would turn his army against him. She is his sister, sister, his blood. It is a crime of the worst nature to the north. She wrings her hands together worried Dacey will tell. 

“Alright. Okay. What’s the plan then?” He friend asks and Lyarra looks to her surprised. She has just found her to be having a child out of wedlock, a babe with no father and all she wants to know is the plan. 

“Have the babe at Winterfell. Leave it there in their care. I have a letter with Robb’s seal I made before we left. It asks that the babe be cared for as a Stark.” She tells her friend who shakes her head. 

“You know eventually your brother will find out and the father of your child will die if he doesn’t marry you. You know this right?” Dacey asks her and she nods. How could she explain to her friend that the father of her child believes he has married her? Believes her to be his. How is she to explain that? How is she to explain that Robb is the father. That Robb will throw a fit if he knows she tried to hide her condition from him. Not tried she has achieved it, at least so far. All of it depends on her friends next move. 

“It won’t come to that.” She speaks softly but her friend looks to her wearily. 

“If you say so.” Dacey says softly worried no doubt. 

“Please Dacey. Don’t tell Robb.” She begs and her friend looks at her torn. 

“He will kill me if he knows I knew.” Her friend replies and Lyarra shakes her head. 

“I won’t let him.” She responds and her friend smiles. 

“Dacey I love him, more than anything. I can’t let him risk his future, his position it would kill me to know I’m the reason he looses everything.” She tells her friend and she looks to her, her friends eyes are sympathetic. 

“I won’t speak a word of it and I’ll make sure the army doesn’t either but you know you can’t hide it forever. You know one day you will have to answer to the king.” Dacey states and Lyarra shivers. She knows, and that’s what terrifies her. 

“I know and I know what he will do but it can’t be now. After the war. I will tell them after the war.” She sighs out and her friend sighs as well putting a hand on her shoulder helping her back into the saddle.


	20. Chapter 20

She is running through the forest leaves crunching under her paws. Usually she is quiet but not now. She knows, she senses them. She knows that scent anywhere. Brother she thinks softly her brother. Adrenaline runs through her body. When she stops there’s a tower. Its high into the sky. Human den she thinks sourly. She doesn’t like the human dens. The den mate built her is much nicer. She takes another breath. Here. Brother is here. She looks around and then brother is running to her his eyes blinking at her. He is bigger than before but she is larger. She is only smaller than Greywind. Alpha female she should be bigger. She will be strong give Greywind strong pups like her human. Where is brothers human. She can sense him but cannot see him. Her human will be happy to see little human. Brother leads her up stairs into human den. Human thrusts stick at her and she snaps it in her teeth how dare they attack her. 

“No, no that’s Ghost, Ghost. Where’s Lyarra Ghost?” She hears and she knows that voice. Its littlest human. Her human will be proud she found them, so proud. She must go back to human. She runs hard to human camp.   
Lyarra surges awake. It is still night the dawn hours away but she needs to move now. She knows where he is. How he made it out alive she doesn’t know but he is she knows Rickon is alive, knows it like she knows Robb loves her. Ghost is waiting for her outside the flap and lets her get on her back easily. She’s almost six months pregnant now. Her belly is a hinderance now and she feels ill while she rides Ghost. It is better than a horse but still choppy. Her friend runs hard and Lyarra knows she must be tired. They make it to the tower just before dawn and she runs to the entrance. A spear is thrust at her as soon as she enters the top of the tower and she steps back her hand protectively over her belly. The woman holding the spear looks at her, looks at her holding her belly no weapon in sight and lowers the weapon. 

“Lyarra!” She hears a call of her name and suddenly the wind is knocked out of her. Rickon she breathes out kneeling looking at him tears in her eyes. 

“Rickon.” She smiles at him holding his cheeks and the boy smiles back at her. 

“It’s me! Lyarra Theon he took Winterfell!” Rickon screams angrily and Lyarra nods at him softly. 

“I know little wolf. But I’m hear to take it back. We will go home. Is Bran with you?” She asks afraid of the answer looking back at the woman who was protecting him.

“The little lord went north with those children.” The woman states and Lyarra frowns. 

“Which children?” She asks and Rickon is the one who answers. 

“The Reeds from the swamp lands.” Her brother states proud of his learned knowledge. She smiles at him softly. 

“Good Rickon. He is alive though?” The second part is directed to the wildling woman she starts to remember from Bran’s attack. 

“He was when he left. Has the girl and wolf and Hodor I would be surprised if someone got to him.” The wildling woman states and Lyarra smiles at her. 

“I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Lyarra.” She tells her nodding her head at her and the Wildling woman stops and looks back at her. 

“Osha.” She tells her and Lyarra smiles. Osha. She can never thank the woman enough for helping her brothers. 

“You need to come with me. I’ll be taking back the castle. Its time to go home.” She tells Rickon and he smiles at her happily. He is only four she remembers too young to understand what is going on around him. She lifts him into her arms and he wraps his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Your fat Lyarra.” He tells her patting her tummy and Lyarra laughs. 

“It’s a baby Rickon.” She tells him softly. Its okay if he knows, he wont be believed either way. What does it matter. 

“A baby?” He asks softly and she nods at him her hands gripping him hard as he presses his little ones to her belly. 

“Yes.” She replies settling him on Shaggydog. They need to get to camp. She needs to send a raven to Robb. He will be overjoyed. She wishes she can see his face. 

Robb:  
He is going through papers. His eyes tired his body taught with nerves. He needs Lyarra, he will battle tomorrow and he needs her. Needs to feel her body against his. He closes his eyes and its almost like she is there. Almost like he can feel her. Almost but not enough. He groans. Why did he let her go? He shouldn’t have. Its then that a squire walks in with a letter. 

“A letter from Lady Lyarra’s camp your grace.” The boy states and he is pulling the thing from his hands as soon as he hears Lyarra’s name.

The boy leaves and Robb doesn’t care one bit that he doesn’t wait to be excused. He gasps as he opens the letter a tear falling down his cheek. They are alive. She found them. His Lyarra. Suddenly he is so glad he sent her only she would have been able to find Rickon with Ghost. He’s laughing before he knows it. Rickon. His brother is alive and safe. He picks up the feather on his desk and starts writing. He has to tell his mother. She will be overjoyed. Her sons alive. Bran well Bran they will find Bran eventually but Rickon at least he is safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Her heart beats fast as she sees the castle in the distance. Home her heart sings. Home. There’s smoke in the air and she can smell burning cloth from here. Her heart aches. What has Theon done to her home? The army knows the drill knows the plan. Rickon had to be pried off her as she left to enact their plan. The army waits in front of the castle for her and Dacey, they bring a few men as they sneak through the forest, she isn’t sure if Theon thought of this and she really shouldn’t be dancing around swords right now. Not with her being so close to birthing her babe. 

Its eerily quiet in the gods wood like no one is around but she supposes it has always been quiet. She struggles through the piled snow to the inner gate of the castle. Dacey stands before her ready to protect her as always but she doesn’t get the chance to draw blood this time. The entire courtyard of the castle is empty. Bodies lay strewn around but not a single soul alive. Anger burns in her veins. How dare Theon run, how typical of him. Always dishing out never receiving his punishment. But he would be punished as soon as they were done with the Lannisters Robb would wipe the Greyjoys from Westeros. She was sure of it. 

“Check the castle.” She tells the men before heading to the gate. “Will you help me?” She asks Dacey and the two of them open the gates. She looks back at the castle and her heart aches. Theon has torn her home apart. Burned it from top to bottom. It looks so broken that she feels broken inside her soul. The men pour into the castle and they look to her in confusion. She doesn’t know what to say she knows no more than they do. Where has Theon gone? Why did he leave? She wants his head on a spike. He may not have actually killed the boys but the damage he has done. Its heartbreaking. This is her home and its broken to rubble. 

“Clear the courtyard, burry the bodies.” She tells the men softly and she knows some of these men were their friends, their family. Guilt eats through her this is her fault she thinks. A woman comes hobbling out of the crypts and Lyarra looks at her, her eyes wide. “Old Nan?” She asks confused. How did the old woman survive when no one else did? “How did you survive?” She asks and the woman shakes her head softly.

“Child I’ve been alive a long time but the gods aren’t done with me yet.” She tells her and Lyarra smiles back at her. The woman has always been of the north of the old gods. 

“What do I do?” She asks softly so the others can’t here and the elderly woman pats her hand before reaching down to press a palm to her stomach. 

“You rebuild child.” The woman states with a smile and so that’s what she would do. The men would rebuild winterfell and she would supervise.


	22. Chapter 22

A screams rips through her and Dacy looks at her like she is crazy and she knows she is. How could this happen how could she let this happen. She misses Robb. Misses her beautiful brother and once again she curses herself for keeping this from him but he cannot know. He would accept this child and she cannot allow him to. He still somewhere in the back of his mind believes he has been able to marry his sister but it isn’t real. Well its real to them but not to others. He would make the Northern lords turn from him and then it would be for nothing. None of them would accept a warden born from a bastard mother the product of incest with his father. No they wouldn’t and she couldn’t risk it not now. Another wave of pain runs through her and she cries into herself a scream tearing from her lips. 

“Keep pushing my lady.” The midwife states and Lyarra wants to stop she wants to be over. But she knows she can’t she thinks of Robb of his love for her as she bears down. Another scream tears out her throat and she feels like she’s being ripped apart, so much worse than when Robb first laid with her but the pain is of the same nature. It feels like days of pain so sharp she can barely see. But then finally she hears a cry. The women flutter around the room not saying a thing. Terror rips through her. What is wrong why arent they saying anything? Is something wrong with her child? She knows children of incest sometimes come out sick and twisted but the gods they would not punish her so would they? The midwife is from wintertown she trusts her but the idea something is wrong with her child. The child she carried for months. The child she tried so hard to hide. It terrifies her. 

“What is it, what?” She asks worriedly as the women in the room care for her babe. 

“A son my lady.” They state handing her the babe. He is beautiful her hair and Robb’s beautiful eyes. She tries to think on what to name him. Ned, ned would be too obvious. Ben then, Benjen after their disappeared uncle. That was close enough but not to be obvious.

“Ben, Benjen.” She speaks softly and Dacy smiles at her. Her friend looks over her shoulder to her son and gasps. She hadn’t told Dacy who the father was, she didn’t think she had to. Everyone knew they just didn’t want to believe. Everyone seemed to know something was going on between their king and her how could they not? Robb kept her so secured as if she was their queen. GreyWind spent more time in her tent than his, although she expects it to be because of the babe. As if he knew exactly what was going on with her and it is odd that Robb hadn’t figured it out from the way the wolf would nose her belly in the morning as if making sure the child was still alright. 

“The king…..” Her friend gasps out and she turns to her sharply. 

“No.” She responds sharply and she knows Dacy understands by the look of pity she gives her. 

She doesn’t mind the look. She pitys herself too. Pities how much she loves her brother. How she can’t survive without him how even now she misses her brother so much. How she can barely sleep. But looking at her son she felt his love from even how far he was. She knows she should have told him about their son but honestly how was she to tell him? He will find out eventually but not now. Now isn’t time for him to find out. Eventually he will understand. He wants a child so badly anyways he cannot be too angry with her. She has given him what she promised a son. A Snow to the world however much his father believes him to be a Stark. Old nan moves from the corner she was sitting in and looks down at her at the babe. She expects the anger the disgust from the elderly northern woman but it never comes. She just looks sadly down at the babe. She knows but she doesn’t understand they know they should be cursing her by now. However they don’t the father of her child so startlingly obvious to those who know him and yet they do not condemn her. Perhaps they think it his fault that he forced this on her and the idea of them thinking bad of her brother her breath stutters. 

“It’s not, his father, he didn’t hurt me.” She breathes out softly her voice horse because of her screaming. Old nan reaches for the babe and Lyarra is terrified as she hands her to her. 

“I know child.” The elderly woman states patting her hand softly as she takes the babe from her. The midwives have left the room it is only her nan and Dacey so she isn’t afraid when the woman says more. She trust Dacey she will keep the secret even if she thinks her wrong. “That boy has been in love with you since you were babes. He would scream every time Lady Stark would take him from your cradle.” The woman states and Lyarra’s eyes widen she hadn’t known that. “He swore upon the heart tree for you did he not?” The elderly woman states and Lyarra can’t breathe how does she know all this how does old nan know everything. 

“Yes, how do you?” She asks her voice tapering off. 

“I know all in these walls.” The woman states and Lyarra looks down shame running through her. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m his sister.” She states looking at the woman who laughs. 

“Are you?” She asks cocking her head to the side with a laugh. 

“Half sister.” She breathes out again sadly. 

“Are you sure about that girl? Are you sure the gods see you as such?” The woman asks again and Lyarra can’t breathe what does the woman know? What is she talking about of course? Eddard Stark is her father. “You are going back to him yes? He needs you, has always needed you. He has the wolfsblood even if he doesn’t look it. I will care for the little Stark.” Old nan states with a smile and Lyarra can breathe at least someone will look after him. 

“He’s a Snow.” She breathes softly ashamed. 

“The old way is still the way little Lyarra. You are a Stark, he is a Stark. One day he will be a king.” The woman states and tears fill Lyarra’s eyes. She hadn’t thought anyone would accept her son. Hadn’t even thought of it. “It is good he doesn’t know, not now, soon but not yet you’ve done well girl.” The woman states patting her hand softly rocking her babe. “Sleep now, I’ll care for him.” She tells her and Lyarra can hardly keep her eyes open her last thoughts of how beautiful her son is.


	23. Chapter 23

Her son is beautiful. Its been a week and she can’t get enough of him. Maybe it’s the fact that she knows she is going to have to leave him. Maybe its that his eyes remind her so much of the man she loves, the man she misses but she never wants to put him down. Her little Ben. He’s perfect just everything she ever thought he would be and it almost makes her cry everytime she sees him. She doesn’t know how she will leave him. Doesn’t know how she will hide missing him. She knows she will have to leave soon though. Knows Robb needs her desperately. He’s probably going out of his mind without her. He will have no one to depend on. She looks across the yard at Rickon playing with Shaggy Dog. They will be happy here. Her son will grow up happy and loved already Rickon can’t get enough of him. Benjen wiggles in her arms and she looks down to him cooing. 

“My little one.” She breathes out pressing a kiss to his forehead. She looks into his little eyes and guilt rushes through her. It has gotten eaiser since Old Nan approved of her but she still feels guilty, horrible. She feels like she has committed a crime. Certainly Robb would see it as such. He would never trust her again. He would lock her away and force a Maester upon her every moon. She sighs her brother, her love he isn’t right. Not when it comes to her and the fact makes her heart twist. 

“One day you’ll meet your father.” She tells her son and he just blinks. He doesn’t understand yet but by the time he is old enough to she swears he will know his father. By the time he is old enough she will be home, with him. He will grow up loved by her and Robb. She swears on the heart tree. No child should grow without a parent. Her son is no exception. She wont allow him to go though that. Through what she has, not knowing if a parent even cares where they are or what they are doing. No her son will be so consumed of love he will know nothing else. She looks down at him again and a tear escapes her eye. She has almost healed from the birth the bump almost gone. She feels like she used to. She doesn’t want to leave her son the idea makes her heart ache. But if she doesn’t Robb will go crazy, he will make a mistake. He will come all the way here to get her and then he will lose the war. She has no choice but leave her son in Winterfell. He will be safe here, she is leaving more troops to protect the castle and Old Nan will watch him and the boys. Yes she can trust Old Nan, maybe she is the only one she can trust anymore. Maybe she can’t even trust herself. 

“My lady.” One of the servants of Winterfell speaks and she turns to the girl. Its Lacy, she’s always been a sweet girl. One of the only ones she will allow around Ben. Lacy is from the north she wouldn’t dream of betraying the Starks. 

“Yes Lacy?” She asks and the girl smiles at her when she speaks her name. How could she not know the girls name by now? She has grown up in the castle. 

“There is a raven for you.” The girl tells her and she smiles back. Its from Robb she is sure of it. She holds her hand out for the scroll. It is not from Robb. It is from Castle Black and she stares at it for a good three minutes before she feels her heart thundering in her chest. 

“Uncle is lost beyond the wall.” She looks down at the boy in her arms and prays his namesake lives long enough for him to meet him. She doesn’t know what she would do it he didn’t. She couldn’t loose another one of her family. She feels dazed walking along the halls. She doesn’t realize she is walking to Old Nan until she enters the room and sees her there in a rocking chair knitting.  
“Ah my child.” The elderly woman speaks to her with a smile. 

“Uncle Benjen is lost beyond the wall.” She tells her and Old Nan sighs sadly and shakes her head. 

“I had hoped the birth of a new Stark would symbolize a turning point to all this madness but I see now it wont be so. It is time you understand something Lyarra.” Old Nan tells her standing and leading her slowly from the room. They meander through halls upon halls until they are out in the cold once more. Lyarra frowns at her when she starts to lead her down into the crypts. They stop in front of aunt Lyanna and Lyarra feels unease settle into her heart. 

“You know. I caught little Eddard hiding a chest in little Lyanna’s crypt when he came back from war. I think its time someone opened it.” The elderly lady motions to take Benjen from her and Lyarra lets her with something close to fear in her heart. She pushes and pushes at the stone slab and is about to give up when it moves. She doesn’t have to look very closely to see what she is looking for. It is very heavy and she barely manages to pull it from where it rests. She has to lay it on the ground at her feet. Old Nan is looking to her expectantly and she stares at the chest. There is a three headed dragon on the fastening and she frowns. What is a three headed dragon doing in the Winterfell crypt. She opens the chest with curiosity in her heart. A wedding cloak is what she pulls out. It is beautiful made of the finest silks. The three headed dragon is symbolled on the cloak in blood red. She looks further pulling out a jumble of letters. 

“Read them.” Old Nan tells her and Lyarra hesitates. “Read them.” The woman tells her again and she has no choice. 

My dragon,  
I worry for you….

She Wolf,  
…….. With my love.

We will name her Visenya

Little Visenya,  
How mother loves you…….. 

Tears tear at the corners of her eyes. What is this? What is this? Aunt Lyanna had a child? She looks up at Old Nan and there is something sympathy in her eyes. 

“What is this?” She asks fear in her throat making her words stick together. 

“Your past.” The woman explains sadly and all of the sudden Lyarra wants to scream. No not Lyarra. She isn’t even Lyarra. She was named Visenya. She is Visenya daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and apparently her aunt had never been taken. It sounds like they were in love and she doesn’t know how to process this. 

“They were married.” Old Nan speaks and her eyes widen. Married then she….. she is….. she…. The iron throne isn’t Renly’s its hers. No her son’s? No her son is heir to the north and the riverlands. What does this really mean? She doesn’t want the iron throne. She doesn’t want to even go near the thing. 

“I…. Robb… Robb is my cousin!” She sputters out and Old Nan nods. 

“I told you, you were a Stark.” Her entire body sings. She has done nothing wrong. Robb isnt her brother. He’s her cousin. They are married then. She is a Stark. Her son is a Stark. She’s crying and she doesn’t understand why. She shifts through the papers within the box as tears run down her face. Her hands hit something rough and she picks it up carefully. It’s a stone. A white stone with silver veins running through it. There’s another one, a dark blue and finally a deep purple one. 

“Dragon Eggs.” Old Nan speaks with a smile and she feels her breath hitch. Dragons are gone. Dead. But then why do these stone’s feel so warm? Old Nan is looking at her with sparkling eyes and she feels like she has missed something but what? She doesn’t know. She isnt sure she wants to know. She wants Robb. She needs to go back to Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to figure out where I wanted to go with this. But I hope it was worth the wait. Things will really start moving now.


	24. Lyarra

He isn’t there when she gets to his camp. They’d been traveling for longer than expected getting caught up in a storm and she supposes he wasn’t expecting her. But then again how could he know she was coming today at this moment. Grey Wind comes running up to her his snout going straight to her stomach. She can almost feel his confusion when he backs away from her stomach. He can no longer smell her child. There is no longer a child inside her. Part of her aches with that knowledge. While nerve-wracking there was something soothing about carrying Robbs child. Like he was part of her. The men stare at her as she walks through their camp. They are seated at the twins for a wedding or something. She doesn’t really understand why they are here but here the entire army is. She would have told him not to come, not to bring his entire force together like this but she wasn’t here was she and she curses in her mind. She shouldn’t have dallied those few months after she gave birth she should have came straight here. It is obvious he needed her. 

Robb’s personal tent is a mess. Scrolls are scattered everywhere and clothes lye in piles on the floor. His furs are thrown about his bed in a way she knows means he’s been having nightmares. If there was any indication that he was doing poorly this would be it. She sighs grabbing clothes from the dirt and piling them up on the side of his desk. They need to be washed most are covered in blood or mud. The scrolls are next. She shouldn’t read them but she does. Most are from his mother. She wants to go back to Winterfell to be with the boys at least if she isn’t allowed with him. She doesn’t understand she thought his mother was attending this wedding. She doesn’t know anything it seems anymore. But there is no more for her to do. At least not until she can speak with Robb and figure out what causing all this. His bed starts to look more and more inviting the longer she stands there and she thinks perhaps he wont come to her for some while. It is silly of her to think he would drop everything and run to her as soon as he heard she was here. Her fingers pull at the laces of her dress. She is tired her body is still recovering it feels like and she needs some rest. Her fingers have just loosened them when she hears a noise behind her and then suddenly, she is off the ground spinning and a cry falls from her lips. 

“Lya.” She feels breathed into her neck. Robb she thinks her heart warming. She turns in his arms and stares at his face. He has stopped shaving. It looks good actually. Makes him look older. He stares at her holding her so tightly. 

“I was worried you weren’t coming back.” He speaks and she sighs. 

“I would never leave you love. But there was much that had to be done.” She tells him and hopes he understands. He frowns but agrees silently. 

“Rickon is well?” Her love asks finally and she smiles. Their brother is doing very well. He loves his little nephew as well. He has taken to the role of protector well. 

“Yes love. Our family is well.” She tells him taking his face in her hands and kissing him. He pulls her to him and she sinks into his embrace. She has missed this. She feels herself being pushed back to the bed and she sighs. Her mind is a torrent but as soon as she feels him inside her it quiets. All the worries and confusion. All the frustration. The fear. The choice, to tell him or not to tell him what is laying inside her bag. She has been fighting herself the entire journey back to him. She doesn't know what to do. She does not know what the right choice is and her entire being, she does not know what she is. Her dreams have become worse. Flames and white, purple and blue scales litter them followed by dead blue eyes. Death fills her dreams and she screams at night. She has missed her love. She lets his touch drive everything from her mind so it is quiet once more. She can figure out what to do later.


End file.
